Of the Shadow of Death
by dax11
Summary: "The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want." Naruto meets the man of his dreams, but their relationship takes a turn for the nightmarish.
1. Chapter 1

TEMPTATION I

With a loud ping signaling Naruto's arrival at the topmost floor, he steps off the elevator, carrying a stack a papers in his arms. He looks around the sparse room for his boss or even the president of the pharmaceutical company, but the couple must be in the private areas of their combined penthouse suite and office at such a late hour. The boss' business desks is front and center, probably to keep peons like Naruto from wandering too far. He sets the documents on the table obediently and with every intent to return to work, but the flutter of a curtain catches his eye.

He leans forward and cranes his neck to peak around the corner. Curious, but not wanting to be reprimanded, he moves slowly, trying to get a better look. He grabs the edge of the decorative drapery and pushes it out of his view.

Inside the small, secluded room stands an almost Grecian statue on a large pedestal. The casual posture with its head bowed and arms crossed makes the male figure look almost annoyed. Nevertheless, it's a really beautiful piece. Why can't real men look like that?

Naruto takes a couple steps closer, wanting to see the chiseled face. Entranced by the statue, Naruto starts suddenly and blinks in rapid succession. Staring at it so intensely made his eyes play tricks on him because for a brief moment, he thought its gaze had met his.

"Naruto?"

The young man freezes, caught redhanded in one of his employers' private rooms. He turns slowly with terror, his eyes wide as saucers, nostrils flared and jaw clenched tightly shut.

"What are you doing?" Iruka steps into the secluded room, moving to stand next to his assistant.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Umino. I was just... Well, I saw the curtain and... I just wanted to..."

"Calm down, Naruto. It's alright." Iruka smiles, trying to stifle his amusement. He puts his hands on his hips and looks up at the figure that had captured his employee's attention. "This is one of Kakashi's hobbies. He's got a thing for handsome young men."

"Don't we all," Naruto murmurs. He calms, relieved that Mr. Umino is not mad about him snooping. The man's easy personality is part of the reason Naruto loves working for him even if the hours are long.

Iruka pats Naruto on the back and says, "Kakashi does get jealous, though. You should probably head back down before he catches you peaking at his boy."

Naruto rubs the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "Yes, sir. Again, I apologize. I was just... kind of mesmerized." He grins wide and throws one last glance over the stoney figure before taking his leave.

Iruka watches Naruto walk back to the main room. "Yes," he grumbles low and glances back at the statue, glaring heatedly. "He tends to do that." Iruka looks the figure over, pausing at its condescending eyes and sly smirk. He turns on his heel abruptly and draws the curtain closed behind him.

OOO

The incessant and gradually increasing pitch and tempo of the alarm aggravates more than alerts, especially at three in the godforsaken morning. The beeps are linked to a device that warns Kakashi of movement within their home, unfortunately his partner in business and love has to suffer it as well.

Iruka groans and squeezes his pillow in angry frustration. "You should check on your boyfriend."

Kakashi sighs tiredly. He leans over, kissing Iruka's shoulder before rolling out of bed. Glancing into several rooms, the company president and CEO searches for his unruly guest. Eventually he finds Sasuke taking a dip in the large, decorative shark tank. The young man seems not to have noticed Kakashi yet, so he crosses his arms and leans against the wall, watching the fine specimen twist about underwater bare bodied. His pale skin takes on an ethereal luminescence, but the claws and deep bluish fur covering his hands, arms, feet and calves warp his divine appearance into something sinister.

The attractive man pulls through a backflip in the middle of the tank. He presses his hands to the glass, grinning when he spots his caretaker. Sasuke glides up the wall and breaks the surface, folding his arms on the rim and resting his head over them.

Kakashi approaches, looking up at the sharp features. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"Stretching. It was a long day." His legs kick behind him in the water as he stares down at the man.

"You know he hates it when you wander at night."

"Oh, did I wake Ruka?" Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. "He gets up in a couple hours anyway."

Kakashi glares, perfectly familiar with Sasuke's selfish and inconsiderate ways. "That only makes it worse because he won't be able to get back to sleep."

Sasuke sneers. "Hn, I'll keep that in mind. Or you could just deactivate that thing."

Kakashi shakes his head and holds up his hand. "Out of the question. I know you need a short leash."

"It's not as if I can go anywhere."

"And I'd like to keep it that way."

Sasuke smirks. Kakashi is an intelligent man, but he's conceited and over-confident. He probably doesn't even realize that Sasuke knows how to trigger the alarm and does so intentionally.

Kakashi immediately clams up with his sudden admission. The less Sasuke knows about Kakashi's infatuation, the better. He gestures for the being to get out of the repurposed pool and like a reprimanding authority figure, says curtly, "Come on."

Sasuke pushes away from the glass wall playfully. With a mischievous tone, he replies, "I'm not ready, yet." Sasuke dives back under water and stands on the sandy bottom.

Kakashi steps closer and looks into the empty tank. "Where are my pets?"

Sasuke licks his lips and reveals sharp teeth. "I'd never had sushi." Even through the water and glass, his voice penetrates clearly.

Now that it has been called to his attention, Kakashi notices the slight tint of red to the water. He shakes his head and lowers his gaze, amused by the demonic creature but unwilling to show it. He doesn't want to encourage Sasuke's bad behavior, not too much anyway. He looks up to Sasuke's grinning features and motions for the creature to surface.

Sasuke rises to the top and pushes up onto the rim, dripping water over the edge and onto the marble floor. He swings his legs over and jumps down from the high cylindrical tank, landing squarely on his feet with ease. The being passes by Kakashi, dragging his wet hand across the man's bare chest as he heads to the bathing room.

Kakashi watches Sasuke saunter away. He waits a moment, glancing back in the direction of his bedroom, and then follows after the creature. He detours to his desk briefly to grab a necessary item and then walks over to the wet room, pushing the cracked door open slowly.

Sasuke dries his body with a towel, his back to the intruding human. Looking over his shoulder, he catches Kakashi leering at him lustfully. Sasuke smirks and turns around, displaying his entire perfect form. He stalks closer and slings an arm over his caretaker's shoulder and rubs his thigh between Kakashi's legs. Sasuke nips lightly at an ear lobe. "I know you want to."

Kakashi places his hands on Sasuke's waist. Breathily, with an underlying moan, he replies, "Yes." While Sasuke is distracted by him consenting, Kakashi stabs a needle into a pale shoulder and injects a familiar concoction into Sasuke's desirable body.

The demon does not flinch when the sharp point is imbedded into him. He glances uncaringly at the syringe as Kakashi withdraws it. "You don't trust me?"

Tossing the tool away haphazardly, Kakashi looks into Sasuke's black eyes. "Not on your life."

Sasuke swiftly grabs Kakashi by the hair and yanks his head back. He licks the exposed column, feeling the quickening pulse just beneath the surface, and walks Kakashi backward until he hits the wall. Sasuke presses himself close, spreading Kakashi's legs to either side of him, and hisses, "More like yours."

OOO

Kakashi returns to bed within the hour and tries to snuggle into the cozy warmth next to his partner.

At the lightest brush of fingers on his arm, Iruka snaps, "Don't touch me."

Sighing, the biochemical scientist rolls to the other side, banished by his partner. But at least someone in the home puts out, even if it's a tranquilized monster.

Sasuke stands in the hallway near the open door, grinning at the humans' interaction. Satisfied with their discontent, he pushes off the wall and walks to his room located farthest from Kakashi's bedroom.

Groaning, Sasuke hops onto his perch and sits with one leg drawn up close to his body. His eyes close, but he can feel the sun approaching and with it his fresh strength seeps away. He hates the sun. When that fireball rises over the horizon, he will be petrified, retaining the ability to move only a fraction at a time. He becomes little more than a gargoyle just to conserve his declining reservoir of energy.

His room is well lit with floor to ceiling windows allowing rays from dawn till late afternoon into the room. He'd tried covering the windows in the beginning or shielding himself in the curtain hanging across the entryway, but that just angered his kidnapper into starving him. Kakashi's injection makes him weak during the day hours because it prevents him from fully absorbing the energy he gains when releasing inside the human. But he doesn't fight it anymore.

Sasuke's eyes peel open, gazing outside at the brightening sky. He was stupid for getting himself in this predicament. The technologically advancing human world took him by surprise. He never imagined that an arrogant, ambitious man would be able to trap him so easily. But at least his summoner sustains him. And with fresh essence no less. Kakashi agreed to liberate him once research is complete. He can only hope a human's word is worth more than a demon's. He doesn't expect it be, though.

On the other hand, that blond man had looked particularly appetizing


	2. Chapter 2

AN: content edited. original on ygallery.

* * *

TEMPTATION II

Another long Friday and Naruto just wants to go home, but instead, he rides the elevator to deliver some finalized documents, picking up his coworkers' slack. When the steel doors part, he steps into the large, open room, carrying several folders under his arm that will await Mr. Umino in the morning.

He presses his hand over his mouth, stifling a wide yawn, and rolls his aching shoulders. He stretches his arms behind his back, pushing his chest forward, and cracks his spine. Crooking his neck to the side to pop more bones, he catches movement in the dark and shifts to peer more directly. "Hello? Sir?"

Instead of the boss, a young man dressed to the nines appears from the shadowed corridor.

Naruto gulps and stands a little straighter. That is an incredibly attractive man. A slew of perverse ideas come to mind, but Naruto quickly stamps them down, reluctant to let himself fantasize too deeply about engaging in illicit activities at work with a stranger. He watches the unknown man with obligatory suspicion and asks, "Who are you?"

Grinning confidently, the handsome man takes leisurely strides closer to the uneasy male. "Sasuke. I'm Kakashi's nephew."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"But I've never seen you before."

"I've seen you." Sasuke approaches predatorily, his hands in his pockets.

Naruto instinctively steps back and bumps the desk, knocking a pen onto the floor with a clatter.

Sasuke chuckles but does not cease his advance. "Why do you retreat from me?"

Naruto laughs at himself, feeling stupid and silly. He scratches the back of his head and admits, "I don't know. You're kinda intimidating, you know that?"

A smirk pulls at the man's lips. "I do."

"Oh... Um, okay." Naruto's hands grip tightly to the overhang of the desk.

Sasuke stops directly in front of the blond man, raking his eyes over him appraisingly. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He gulps, gazing into the darkest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

Sasuke puts his hands on the desk around Naruto, bending closer just enough to have to look up inquisitively. "Well, Naruto Uzumaki, do you want to have sex?"

Tongue-tied, Naruto sputters at the forward request and covers his mouth before anything else falls out. What kind of person comes out and says that after just meeting someone?

Sasuke grins and moves in slowly to press moist lips to Naruto's neck without consent.

Blue eyes flutter shut. Naruto's hand goes to Sasuke's back, holding on tightly so as not to fall backward. He did not even have a chance to reply to Sasuke's offer, but the prepossessing man seems accustomed to getting what he wants. Naruto feels almost hypnotized by the light touches, lulled into a calm and agreeable state.

Sasuke nips at Naruto's neck, playing the gentle, attentive lover. Swiftly working to undress his new plaything, he distracts Naruto's muddled mind by covertly snaking a hand down his front. The blond man came in a nice package, but Sasuke needs to get to the goods inside. He is empty and this closeness to his goal makes the seduction feel exciting and new again.

Before Naruto even realizes his shirt had been removed, he stands bare against the desk in front of the mysterious man. He releases a sharp gasp when Sasuke bites harder over his Adam's apple like an animal going for the kill, but an apologetic tongue laps at the pained area. Even as Sasuke pulls Naruto's hips off the unyielding wood, Naruto pays no mind to the pace and nature of their relationship, much faster and more amatory than any other he had had at this stage.

Sasuke turns the human around and pushes his chest down to the tabletop, bending him over and baring the path to salvation. The demon tests his partner and opens him up, using his digits to get a hint of Naruto's experience and sensitivity. Sasuke unzips his trousers and he licks his lips. "You're tight."

Naruto looks over his shoulder, hazy eyes barely able to focus on the other man. Shyly, he explains, "Ah, yeah. I don't… get around."

Sasuke grunts, already having guessed as much. The man is not a virgin, but he is new to intercourse or has not done it in a while. His sexuality is almost overflowing from behind a high dam.

Sasuke removes the digits and promptly presses into Naruto. Once he has a good sense of Naruto's body and pleasure, he balances his method to strike hard and stroke soothingly, keeping his pet on the brink.

Naruto's eyes roll back in his head and saliva dribbles over his cheek smushed to the desk. This feels too good to be real. He must be in his cubicle asleep, still needing to bring paperwork to the office. It is so much like a fantasy, only better because his were never so intense or satisfying. "Un- ah, ah -real."

Sasuke leans to Naruto's ear and whispers, "I'm very much real, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto pants, his eyes darting to the corner to look back. "Too incredible."

"Hn, I'm flattered." Sasuke studies Naruto's reactions but savors them, too. Those who try to hide or suppress how much they really enjoy debauchery are Sasuke's favorite type. Whatever the reason may be - shame or self-punishment or trauma - it makes them taste so good. And Naruto is particularly delicious.

With the blond man in a submissive state, Sasuke props one of Naruto's legs up on the table. The climb is always exhilarating, but he needs to release into the human to optimize his energy intake. Lying over Naruto, he kisses the man's neck and ejects his seed.

Naruto lies motionless for a while, his mind still working to catch up with his body. He feels hot breath on his ear and wet nibbles on the fleshy lobe. When Naruto finally realizes the fluid, his face and neck flush a deep red. He rises to look at Sasuke and his jaw drops. "Oh my God... You didn't wear one?!" As the initial shock fades, he blanches and worried panic fills its place. Naruto groans and pulls his malleable flesh in an attempt to see the damage. "What... Nnn... What am-?"

"Don't fret. I'll take care of it." Sasuke gently presses Naruto back down. Noticing the confused gaze on him, Sasuke smirks and drops to his knees. Growling deep in his chest, he licks the defiled caramel leg. Sasuke drags his sinfully wet, warm muscle up Naruto's body until he stands and presses his hips close. He bites Naruto's shoulder and asks, "Can you handle more?"

Stunned by the feel of Sasuke sliding between his thighs, Naruto looks back with wide eyes. Before he has the opportunity to respond either affirmatively or negatively, Sasuke quickly inserts himself again.

Forgoing the care he gave the human the first time, Sasuke flips Naruto over with the enthusiasm and need of a starved man into his first meal.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Watching his partner's face alight with pleasure, Naruto surrenders whatever small amount of hesitation he clung to. "Gah-ah. More. Please."

Sucking on his tasty fingers, Sasuke realizes that Naruto's grunts and cries may be too loud. He pulls the digits from his lips and covers Naruto's mouth, dipping one inside occasionally to tease and taunt.

Naruto clamps his mouth shut around the intruding finger, not wanting to release the lewd noises but unable to control his voice.

Sasuke's deprivation makes him eager to finish. Rutting savagely, he unloads into the supplicating human again. Sasuke breathes deeply with his face directed skyward and his eyes closed, a serene expression over his features as he relishes in Naruto's spirit.

Naruto's body clenches and he climaxes with a muffled moan. After a moment struggling to catch his breath, Naruto sticks his tongue through Sasuke's fingers to remind the man his hand is still holding tightly. It is starting to hurt without the pleasure overload distracting Naruto and he whimpers, tapping his hand on Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke glances down and his hand slips away, allowing the blond human to inhale calming breaths. Sasuke's arms fall to his sides as he steps back, staring at the human lying over the desk profanely displaying his taken form.

Naruto sighs as the pleasure trickles its way through him. Then the weight of what happened dawns on him. He drags his hands over his face and groans. Did he really just do all that? Dear God... He should leave. Now. Before he gets carried away again. That's it. He got caught up in the moment. He'd never had a one night stand, but he's not in the right place in his life to take on a relationship. What the Hell had he been thinking?

While Naruto grapples with his internal moral dilemma, Sasuke grabs Naruto's ankles and places his feet up on the desk. He kneels and puts his lips to task.

Naruto bolts upright and yelps, kicking Sasuke's cheek. He gasps at accidentally striking the other man, covering his mouth with both hands and shaking his head. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." Sasuke waves him away, brushing off the apology, and puts Naruto on his back again. Replacing his mouth, he wipes Naruto clean.

Naruto does not know how Sasuke does it, but it feels too good for him to care. He loses all concern for escaping the pleasure this man readily gives him. He lies back and allows Sasuke to peruse his body as much as he could possibly want.

Sasuke moans, tasting Naruto in all his crannies. He peaks over the horizon of tan hips and says, "I promised to take care of it, didn't I?"

Naruto looks down the length of his body at the haunting eyes peering at him. He swallows thickly, paralyzed by the solid stare.

Sasuke stands and leans over Naruto, setting himself into the cradle of Naruto's pelvis, and kisses him. He nips a full lower lip and holds Naruto's face between his hands. "And you were delicious."

Naruto's face burns hot. He has never heard that one before. As Sasuke sits on the desk next to him, Naruto rises and slides off the table to his feet, looking around the floor for his pants. Sasuke's curt grunt draws his attention and the cavalier man holds his slacks out to him with a smirk. Naruto accepts them with a timid smile.

He stares at Sasuke for a long moment, entranced by his handsome features and eyes beyond his years. Naruto looks away immediately. He had never had anyone finish inside him before. But Sasuke's different. Special. Maybe this enigmatic man is what he has been searching for to fill the void in his soul.

Naruto retrieves his shirt and starts working on the buttons. He does not look at Sasuke, but senses the unrepentantly immodest man watching him intently. Naruto glances up at Sasuke's face only to see him smirking. The gears of Naruto's mind crank through risqué sludge as he tries to think of something appropriate to say. "Um..."

Sasuke stands, derailing Naruto's train of thought. He zips up his trousers and then steps almost flush to Naruto, grabbing him behind the neck. He pulls Naruto's mouth to his own and gives him a parting embrace of lips. Sasuke pulls away easily, but Naruto is left dazed. Sasuke strokes his thumb over Naruto's lips and gazes into bright blue eyes. "Be sure to come see me again sometime."

Sasuke walks away, leaving Naruto half-naked in the middle of the room. The blond man simply stares until he can no longer see his lover in the dense shadows.

OOO

Kakashi sneaks out of bed at the witching hour between deep night and rising day to pay an overdue visit to his project. It has been over a week since the alarm sounded or Sasuke misbehaved. As he moves to the animal's enclosure, he detects a faint glow. Perhaps there is a light penetrating into Sasuke's room from outside, but it could not be the sun, yet.

Pulling back the curtain, Kakashi spots the demon crouched in the corner facing the wall. He squints to get a better look and asks dubiously, "Sasuke?"

The monster's head snaps to the side. He glares at his kidnapper, but through the thick darkness the man cannot comprehend the heated expression. Sasuke shifts fluidly and slinks closer, his claws clicking on the hard stone floor as he crawls like a feline stalking prey. "Kakashi."

The man crosses his arms, grinning as he looks down at Sasuke's clearer form. "Why have you been so docile? You haven't tried to lure me away recently."

Sasuke smirks. He has long suspected Kakashi's level of obsession, but he now knows that the man belongs to him. "I thought you wanted to sleep with your human partner."

Kakashi glances back at his bedroom and frowns. Stepping toward the sexual creature, he squats in front of Sasuke brazenly. "This is between you and me. Leave him out of it."

Sasuke rolls onto his back and writhes on the ground, contorting his body in odd but alluring ways. "Maybe I should invite Ruka to join. I can remove the stick in his ass. And then put it in, and take it out, and put it in."

"That's enough." Kakashi stands, unamused by the demon's jests.

Sasuke whines even as his lips pull into a devilish grin. "You used to be fun, Kakashi."

"Is that why you don't seek me anymore?" He folds his arms again. However, his desirous gaze fixed on Sasuke's body betrays the stern tone.

Sasuke laughs loudly, maniacally. He flips onto his stomach and rises to his elbows, the fur on his arms and legs thicker than in the past. His pleased expression loses none of its effect in the dark and he says evenly, "It was not I who ever sought you."

Kakashi glares. His eyes narrow and his lips thin. The beast seems to think it has some power over him, but there is only one sort of power in their relationship. Kakashi drops his arms to the sides and shoves them in his pockets, gazing upon the monster passively. "We're running more experiments Tuesday."

Sasuke frowns, his entire body drawing taut and hackles rising. "When was this decided?"

"Now." Kakashi whirls on his heel and marches out of the room, flinging the curtain out of his way as he exits.

Sasuke growls. Those 'experiments' zap his power, draining him completely, by bombarding him with more potent serum than what Kakashi keeps on hand. All the strength he's gathered will be stripped in one fell swoop and they will know he had been collecting it. He is running out of time.

Kakashi returns to bed. He slides under the covers, still warm from his body heat, and glares hard at the ceiling. Abruptly, he turns to the side, grabbing Iruka's arm and pulling him onto his back. Kakashi pushes the heavy blanket away and strips his partner of his sleep pants before Iruka is even fully awake. The horny man adjusts his own boxers to uncover himself and looks into fond brown eyes. Kakashi kisses his partner eagery and dives in without preamble.

Iruka wraps his arms around Kakashi, holding him close, happy to have his man desire him again. He always knew when his lover let the demon take him and it disgusted Iruka. But Kakashi means too much to him to argue about it. He did not want to fight and lose over something like a pet project. And the demon seemed to make him... happy? Iruka is certain that is not right, but the monster gave Kakashi something he could not. Sasuke filled a need somewhere that Iruka was ill-equipped to satisfy.

Sasuke steps into the open doorway. He watches the warden with his human companion and listens to their respective moans.

Iruka whimpers and kisses Kakashi's neck like he had never tasted anything so delicious. Chocolate eyes peel open to see the silhouetted figure in the dark. Fearfully he gasps, but Iruka clings to his lover, boldly conveying to the demon that this man is his.

Sasuke smirks, white teeth visible in the low light. He bows shallowly and backs away in a respectful manner, leaving the men to their activities. He has a couple days until Tuesday to come up with a plan of action, but relinquishing his hold over Kakashi will pacify Ruka enough to keep him distracted, clearing space and time for Sasuke to have his own fun as well.

OOO

Taking his lunch hour, Iruka pushes back from the desk and decides to check on Sasuke before he leaves. He peers around the corner, looking between the wall and the curtain, and spots Naruto standing before the stone statue. Iruka walks over quietly and stands behind the oblivious man, crossing his arms and looking up at the figure also. "I'd give it to you if I could."

Naruto jumps and clutches his crisp shirt over his heart. "Mr. Umino! I'm so sorry. I don't know why I keep doing this." Over the past several days, Naruto had made a concerted effort to stop by the bosses' office for whatever tedious task that needed attention. Each time he would seize the opportunity to sneak a peak at the stone figure, noticing that Iruka had caught him gawking a couple times. But his superior had let him slide until now.

Iruka pats the young man's shoulder. "Just be careful, Naruto. You're a good kid and I like you working here, but if the president catches you, I can't guarantee anything."

Naruto nods. It seems he's made himself an annoyance.

"You've worked late every night this week, even longer than me. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"It's alright. I don't mind, not even on a Monday." Naruto smiles and looks up at the hard features that had ensnared him. He tilts his head to the side and asks, "Doesn't this look like Mr. Hatake's nephew?"

Iruka's face twists in confusion. "Pardon?"

Naruto shifts on his feet, but his eyes remain glued to the statue. "I just thought it looked a little like Sasuke. Is it supposed to be him? If so, I don't mean to be rude, but that's sort of weird."

Iruka frowns, watching Naruto closely. "How do you know about Sasuke?"

"I met him a couple weeks ago when I dropped off some paperwork." Blushing at the memories, Naruto looks down at his feet. The reason he stays at the office so late is to have more rendezvous with Sasuke. He had started with the intention of getting to know the man better, but each time he visited he just followed Sasuke's lead and did whatever he wanted.

Iruka glances at the statue. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Well, I don't want to keep it a secret because I really respect you and the president, but we've kinda been seeing each other." Naruto twiddles his thumbs in front of him, unable to meet the other man's eye.

Iruka's brows shoot to his hairline in surprise and he stares at the blond man. He had not heard anything from Kakashi about allowing someone else to feed the monster. Perhaps the foolish scientist has finally seen his error and chosen Iruka. He clasps his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiles kindly. "In that case, you have my blessing."

"Really?!" Blue eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Of course." Iruka's expression turns serious, concerned for the boy a little too innocent for his age, and moves Naruto to face him directly. "But you should know he's a troubled young man. He has some personal issues."

Naruto nods understandingly. He is almost ashamed to admit that it does not surprise him. But the handsome man seems like a decent enough person. And the things he does to Naruto... Every night Sasuke reached somewhere amazing inside Naruto and it had him coming back repeatedly like an addict.

"He's not Kakashi's nephew by blood, so he has tried to tempt him into... explicit activities. I would consider it a personal favor if you would keep Sasuke busy. Occupy his time, if you will. I'm sure you understand."

Naruto flushes lightly. He had not realized Mr. Umino was such a pimp, but he appreciates the permission. He felt like he may have been doing something wrong the way they were sneaking around late at night. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

* * *

AN: Also, there is a contest on ygal for halloween in the From the Darkness club. If you can, you should go over and read the great stories and check out the art for it. But maybe closer to the deadline when there are more entries.


	3. Chapter 3

content edited. original on y!gallery.

* * *

TEMPTATION III

The entire downtown skyscraper is silent except for the security guard on the ground floor and one anxious blond man. Up Naruto rides to the penthouse, watching the sequential numbers alight and spacing out with the steady pattern.

Naruto had caught a bug that made him lose his appetite, so over the weekend he wasted the days in his apartment, alone and ill. He should get Sasuke's number so they could arrange to see each other outside the office, or rather outside the bosses' home. And maybe do something more than sex. He really likes Sasuke, even if their current relationship is about as deep as a puddle.

With a ping, the doors split and Naruto's head darts up, startled by the sudden noise. Standing on the other side of the metallic doors with his arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke wears that confidant, arrogant smirk that lights the butterflies in Naruto's gut on fire. The moment blue eyes land on Sasuke, Naruto's mood lifts and a sense of lively excitement courses through him.

Sasuke silently holds out his hand for Naruto, who places his fingers to Sasuke's palm and gives the suited man implicit command. Enticed by an innocence still pervading the human's aura, Sasuke grins mischievously as he pulls Naruto forward. He escorts Naruto farther into the home to the spare bedroom they had been utilizing since their second meeting and drops Naruto's hand at the door. Sasuke continues into the room and lies on the bed on his side, fully clothed from the tight tie around his neck to the expensive leather loafers on his feet. He strokes the soft Egyptian cotton with his fingertips and stares at Naruto standing stiffly by the entrance. This blond man is still nervous and uncertain of himself, and Sasuke so enjoys throwing him out of his comfort zone. "Undress."

Sasuke's smoldering eyes leave no room for debate. He wants to see Naruto strip, and he will whether Naruto wants to or not. That strong authority is partly what had convinced Naruto that he would continue to see Sasuke. Strength of character and will are so attractive, probably because Naruto himself has been chastised for being weak or too willing to compromise.

Naruto moves slowly, drawing his shaky fingers to the buttons on his white shirt and starting in the middle where they meet first. He untucks the tails of his shirt and tries to pull it off, but forgets about the tie. He glances at Sasuke, his face flushing with embarrassment, and loosens the noose to remove the articles. Naruto looks down at his waist and quickly unhooks his belt while toeing off his shoes. Once completely unfastened, the grey slacks fall to a heap at his feet. Naruto steps out of the bundle, hooking his finger into the hem of his burnt orange socks and peeling them away. He sighs and glances at Sasuke for a brief moment before sliding his thumbs under the band of his underwear and slowly rolling them down his thighs to the floor. He stands up slowly and clenches his fists at his sides to prevent agitated hands from covering himself.

Sasuke roves his eyes all over Naruto, soaking in his arousal and mild discomfort. He grins and gestures for Naruto to approach. When within reach, Sasuke grabs Naruto's thigh and pulls him onto the bed, positioning the delectable human over his lap. Sasuke groans as he massages tan muscles, exciting himself with anticipation. "Show me what you can do on top."

Naruto bites his lip and nods, dragging his fingers down the length of Sasuke's tie before unzipping black pants. For whatever reason, Sasuke likes to remain clothed. He never removed his shirt or completely lost his pants during their encounters. It is a strange quirk, but rather than pry into Sasuke's idiosyncrasies, Naruto relieves the straining bulge. He shivers as tingles prickle along his skin and pulls away preemptively, not wanting it to end before the night's action even starts.

Amused, Sasuke brings Naruto down to his level and shoves his tongue into Naruto's mouth. However, he soon breaks their lip lock, needing something that can better sustain him, and grabs Naruto's hips, guiding him back but wanting the human to act on his own.

Naruto breathes deeply, understanding Sasuke's desire, but no one had put him on top before. His only reference stems from horseback riding. He will have to do his best to imitate the movements if he hopes to please Sasuke. He grabs the dark crimson shirt in his fists and looks down into Sasuke's eyes. "Hold it for me?"

Sasuke is happy to help as much as he possibly can, so long as the man gets on with it.

Naruto consciously relaxes. He slowly sinks down, pausing to readjust a couple times. He closes his eyes and sees them linked them together.

The raven replaces his hold on Naruto's hips and pushes him down encouragingly, impatience underlying his actions. Sasuke does not wait for Naruto to get comfortable. The man will acclimate soon enough, but Sasuke's hunger grows stronger every second. He sets to using Naruto franticly, already feeling a small swell in his rejuvenating power.

Reduced to a moaning mess bouncing up and down, Naruto allows himself to simply feel. Concern for work or family or faith or anything except the intense jolts of electricity ripping through him fizzle as his lover fills him in more ways than one. Naruto's release stains Sasuke's dark clothing.

Sasuke takes his time to savor Naruto's high since it may be his last opportunity to indulge. Dragging his hands over Naruto's supple form, he takes a personal pleasure in simply touching the human. But when blue eyes filled with a disconcerting emotion fall upon Sasuke, he moves sharply, making Naruto groan and slump forward with his eyes closed. Sasuke's hands wrap around Naruto's warm back and he finishes, gradually slowing to a measured undulation. He growls and licks Naruto's sweaty neck.

Naruto turns his head and captures Sasuke's lips, feeling his lover's hands caress his body and comb through his hair. Naruto's rapid heart beat and hot, exhausted body convince him to break away from Sasuke and take just a moment to relax from his excited state. Naruto rolls to the side, basking in bliss. He groans and massages his throat, feeling parched. He swings his legs over the bed and sits at the edge, twisting his torso to look back and say, "I'm going to get some water."

Sasuke grunts in response, relishing in the absorption and addition to his powers.

Pulling the sheet around himself just in case he runs into one of the homeowners, Naruto pads out on bare feet. He fills a glass from the refrigerator and sips it uneventfully, leaning against the black granite countertop. On his way back from the kitchen, Naruto notices the fluttering curtain that shields prying eyes from the president's most treasured art piece. He happens to be one of those prying eyes, but he just cannot help himself.

Naruto walks into the segregated room furtively. However, he slowly approaches the solid stone block to find the elegant figure absent from its pedestal. Disappointed, he frowns and crosses his arms. Kakashi would not moved it just because it was being ogled by another person, would he?

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto from behind and nuzzles into Naruto's neck, dragging his teeth playfully over soft flesh.

Naruto smiles and holds a pale cheek. He gives Sasuke a small peck and asks, "Where'd the statue go?"

Sasuke snorts, his hands roaming over Naruto's barely covered body. He grabs the bunched cloth from Naruto's grasp and pulls it loose to drape more softly. "It's not real."

"Well, I didn't expect it to be authentic. But it was still a nice work."

Sasuke makes a noncommittal grunt and walks Naruto forward. He spins the man around and lifts him by the waist onto the stone platform. Sasuke puts his palms to the edge and jumps up as well. He curls one hand around Naruto's neck and physically insists he lie back. Hovering over Naruto, Sasuke pushes his thighs apart, making the sheet fall away to expose bronzed flesh. He kisses Naruto's hip and works his way up sensually.

Naruto puts his hands on top of his lover's head to halt his progress. "Sasuke! We just did it!"

Undeterred, Sasuke's black eyes look up without concern. "Never stopped us before. Besides, I'm going to need considerable strength tonight." He rises onto his hands and stares down at Naruto with an ominous grin.

Naruto grabs firm biceps apprehensively. "What'd you mean?"

"You tripped the alarm. Kakashi will be here soon."

"What? We shou- unf."

Ignoring the protests, Sasuke proceeds as planned. His snarling laughter echoes in the room. He hears Kakashi's heavy footfalls and the excitement in his steps from across the home.

As Kakashi nears, he calls out to Sasuke quietly, "I knew you couldn't-"

Drawing back the current, the scientist freezes on the spot. His eyes dart between the writhing figures, staring at the scene, perplexed and shattered. He then suddenly grasps that the demon had stopped tempting him because it was being fully satisfied by another. The crucial point of being able trap Sasuke is to keep him hungry, but with that idiot steadily feeding him, the monster grows stronger.

Kakashi takes a couple urgent, purposeful strides into the space. He swipes at the air and yells, "Sasuke! Get away from him!"

The demon looks over his shoulder with a smirk, continuing through the interruption. He has no intention of obeying like the man's personal pet anymore. He turns his attention back to Naruto, grabs him around the chest and pulls him up, licking salty, warm flesh. Naruto struggles at being caught in the act, but Sasuke has complete control, not allowing anyone to stop his progress.

Realizing the futility of mere commands, Kakashi runs like a bat out of Hell and leaves Naruto at the mercy of the savage beast atop him.

However, dashing past a frenzied Kakashi, Iruka bursts into the room to see what causes the commotion. He stops dead in his tracks, surprised to see his favorite employee in such a compromising, vulnerable position.

Sasuke pulls Naruto's hips forcefully, lifting his lower body off the stone slab. He feels his hunger building, swelling, filling and finally the energy he feeds on gushes through floodgates. Finally, he gains the last bit needed to overwhelm the tether on his demonic abilities.

The interlopers of his romp completely forgotten, Naruto screams as his own arousal erupts volcanically. His eyes widen and hands clench the sides of the marble pedestal as ecstasy tears through him, potent and powerful and raw. After the explosion, he slumps limply and slips off the elevated perch. Tangled in the bed sheet, his back hits the floor and he rolls a couple feet in Iruka's direction. The painful impact jars him from his stupor but he flops onto his back, staring at the glass ceiling as his body clenches and throbs with residual spasms.

Sasuke sighs and sheds his clothes, shredding the layers of human confinement. On his knees, he sits back on his haunches and holds his arms out, bathing in the moonlight spilling through the skylight and large windows. His once concealed pale skin glows and the dark markings adorning his flesh become more pronounced. He takes a deep breath and folds in on himself, pulling his hands close to his chest and bending over until his forehead rests against the cold stone. Growling loudly, Sasuke releases a relieved grunt as grotesque wings sprout from his back.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke, terrified and confused and disoriented. He grabs the discarded sheet to cover his nakedness and scoots back to the wall. Staring at the monster on the pedestal as it heaves, Naruto watches in horrified amazement as blackish-blue fur begins to cover its arms and legs.

Iruka raises his arm level with Sasuke's torso and pulls the trigger of his handgun without hesitation. The bullet grazes over Sasuke's arm, slicing his flesh.

The monster grabs his arm to look at the rapidly healing wound. At his full strength it would not have done anything to be struck by such a simplistic weapon of this world. He clearly needs more time to rejuvenate from his prolonged imprisonment and starvation. Sasuke jumps down to the marble floor and advances on the human who would dare to attack him.

Iruka fires off five more shots to stymie the monster. Each pierces Sasuke's torso, but they do little damage, only unbalancing the demon for a brief moment. Sasuke opens his wings, frightening Iruka, but the man has the presence of mind to push a needle into Sasuke's arm. However, Iruka does not have the chance to plunge the serum into the monster to stop its awakening.

Sasuke shoves the man against the wall with a solid fist to his sternum, causing the delicate human to knock his head on the unforgiving surface. Sasuke chuckles and withdraws the needle, crushing the glass tool in his grasp.

" ...to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters... "

Sasuke starts, standing straighter at the recitation of a well-known prayer. He looks over his shoulder, pulling his wing out of his line of sight, and spots his little human huddled and cowering with his back to the adjacent wall.

" ...I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me..."

Sasuke grins and stalks closer to the human rocking back and forth and covering his face. Naruto speaks in a mere mumble, but the chant is clear in Sasuke's ears. He stands over Naruto, grinning maliciously as the last line of the verse passes lips tarnished with sin.

" ...and I will dwell in the house..." Naruto's head slowly rises, feeling the presence of another looking down on him, "...of the LORD..." he looks up into the red eyes of his lover, " ...for ever."

Sasuke squats down, wearing a falsely sweet countenance. "I didn't realize you had the faith, Naruto."

Scared blue eyes widen and Naruto's mouth trembles. He is too afraid to speak as true, dense fear weighs him down suffocatingly.

Sasuke reaches out and grabs Naruto around the neck, pulling him up and pinning him to the wall off his feet. He licks Naruto's cheek and presses his knee between tan thighs. "Forgive me, I'm a little out of practice. I should have known; you were so tasty." He forcibly presses his mouth to Naruto's and bites into the human's tender flesh, spilling crimson liquid.

Naruto suddenly screams in pain, clenching his arm as blood oozes from an unexpected injury. Confusion makes Sasuke pause and he notices an acute, unpleasant burst rippling through his wing as well. He brings it around into his view and sees a small puncture, already closing itself. Looking back, Sasuke sees Kakashi with a wide stance and an odd gun pointed at him.

Sasuke growls, bearing razor-like teeth. He spins around angrily, roaring at the disruptive human, and holds Naruto more securely to his chest. Sasuke sprints across the room to the large window and hurls himself through the glass, shattering his once transparent prison wall. Hanging onto Naruto tightly, Sasuke plummets to the earth about twenty stories before he spreads his wings, catching the air and immediately slowing their descent. He pulls out of the free fall and glides around neighboring buildings, quickly darting out of sight. He flaps expansive wings a couple times to gain height and speed and checks the mass in his arms. He tilts Naruto's face up, but blue eyes are shielded and the man's expression is slack. Perhaps it is more convenient that Naruto lost consciousness since he can no longer squirm or scream. How considerate of him.

Flying out of the city limits, Sasuke heads for the thick wooded area surrounding the ever expanding metropolis. He descends and drops Naruto to the ground none too gently, but the human remains unconscious. The effort to escape taxed Sasuke's stored energy, but luckily he brought a snack along. He manhandles the limp, warm body, flopping Naruto onto his back and pushing his legs wide apart to reach the orifice. Naruto's still form easily gives way.

However, Sasuke soon grows frustrated. He quickly arrives at the conclusion that using the body just is not the same. It is not good enough. Sasuke snarls with irritation. Never did he think his needs would depend so greatly on his prey's pleasure. The very thought just aggravates him more. He withdraws and slaps Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto rouses and whimpers, his body aching and his head pounding. He blinks to clear his blurry vision, but the first thing he discerns is the horrid monster from his nightmare. He gasps and tries to crawl backward away from the beast, but a claw-like hand snatches his ankle.

"Why do you flee, Naruto?"

Fearfully panting, the knot in Naruto's throat prevents him from speaking. His eyes dart over the creature's unusual characteristics, things that do not belong on a man in this world.

Sasuke grunts, understanding Naruto's stricken gaze and posture. He stifles his demonic energy and allows his more human form to emerge. The foolish mortal visibly relaxes, but Sasuke is no less deadly whatever his appearance. His bare hands appear human, but the dark, ritualistic markings on his arms cover most of the pale skin above the wrist, suggesting his malicious heritage. He reaches out for the man, but is promptly rejected.

Naruto recoils from the questing hand, still not wanting to be touched after the horrors he had witnessed and the trauma he had endured.

Nevertheless, Sasuke needs energy. He snarls and grabs ahold of Naruto, making him keen loudly with the sudden and irresistible sensations. Pleased that fear does not hamper the pleasure, Sasuke grins and his eyes alight with promised release within reach.

"No, don't." Naruto's moans churn his own stomach in disgust and regret. He tries to escape, but Sasuke holds him in place on the earthen floor.

Growing impatient with the lack of cooperation, Sasuke launches himself onto Naruto and resorts to the desperate measure of taking the human into his mouth. The deliciousness surprises Sasuke and he swallows as if he could devour the human. When fluid shoots into Sasuke's gut, he is shocked by both its savory taste and sustenance. His red eyes dilate and he feels lightheaded by the intoxicating fullness provided by this new means of feeding.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looks down the length of his body at his boyfriend. It is all too much for Naruto and he flops back to the ground, unconscious.

Sasuke stares down at the relaxed man. A bright flash passing by not far from his current location distracts him. He looks up quickly and notices stationary neon lights obscured by the wooden columns of the forrest. Another blip of white flickers through the trees and he rises to his feet to investigate. Sasuke creeps closer to the gap and finds a structure with a few cars parked around. The bright green sign promotes a MOTEL and Sasuke watches a burly man step out of a large vehicle and escort a female into one of the rooms. From what Sasuke has deduced thus far, this motel seems like the perfect place for some needed recuperation.


	4. Chapter 4

content edited. original on y!Gallery.

TEMPTATION IV

Bleary blue eyes blink open slowly. Naruto looks around the unfamiliar space, trying to remember how he ended up in a subpar hotel room. Just as he begins to panic, he hears the shower shut off. Lying absolutely still so as not to make a sound, Naruto stares blankly and waits with bated breath for the co-inhabitant to reveal himself. To his relief, Sasuke's visage emerges from around the corner.

Sasuke dries his hair with the corner of a white towel draped over his shoulders, but he leaves the rest of his body to air dry. When he notices Naruto watching, Sasuke faces him and smiles warmly. "Did you rest well?"

"I guess. I don't even remember falling asleep." Naruto laughs a little at himself and allows his eyes to stray from Sasuke's handsome face to the other parts of his dripping wet physique. He may have taken advantage of the opportunity if he had not been so stupefied by the wide array of black, tattoo-like markings covering almost every bit of Sasuke except his hands, above his neck and several unblemished spots where the pale skin shines through. It makes a little more sense why he was so reserved about showing himself when they were together. Maybe him finally revealing the artwork means he is ready for the next step in their relationship and Naruto has gained his trust.

Mesmerized by the intricate details, Naruto hardly notices Sasuke crawling onto the bed. His eyes dart to the alabaster hand on his stomach and he watches it slither up his torso, the thumb catching on his budding nipple. An ominous glint in his boyfriend's keen gaze reminds Naruto of the nightmare he had, of the monster that had killed Sasuke and then taunted, tempted and violated him. Powerful emotions over losing dream-Sasuke make his throat tighten.

He raises his hand to caress Sasuke's cheek, but finds he cannot reach as far as he wishes. Naruto glances at his left hand and pulls again, revealing a metal bracelet around his wrist that connects him to the bed frame. Alarmed, he sits up and shoves the pillows out of the way, finding handcuffs trapping him. He tugs at the steel without luck and looks sideways at Sasuke. "Why...? What's going on? You didn't give me anything, did you?"

Sasuke smirks lasciviously and raises a fine brow. "You should know I don't need to resort to such menial methods."

Snorting and rolling his eyes at himself, Naruto relaxes and breathes easier. It must be just another one of Sasuke's kinks. He just wishes he had known about the plan ahead of time. "Yeah. So where are we? Is this some kind of surprise thing?"

"A motel off a county road. But I'm afraid my intentions are not so pure as you would hope."

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowns and his brows scrunch.

Sasuke sits on Naruto's lap and rolls his hips over the blond's groin. "You freed me, Naruto. You don't know how grateful I am."

Naruto gulps and shakes his head, jumbling the denial and confusion together. "I don't understand. Freed you from what?"

Dragging his finger down Naruto's chest, Sasuke relishes the light quivers as the truth begins to take root. "That bastard had me trapped for so long. He summoned and restricted me to this plane for his own hubristic purposes. But I must admit, it has worked out rather nicely."

Naruto squirms away from the touch as more of his scratched and bruised body is exposed. He tries to pull his legs up, but Sasuke's weight prevents him from moving much.

Sasuke pouts with faux dejection and leans forward with his palms on Naruto's chest. "Don't you like me anymore? You were so eager to please last night."

"I- I don't- I can't..."

"Shh, you don't need to do anything." Sasuke puts his finger over Naruto's lips and pulls his talon over the plump flesh, leaving an irritated red line down the center. He gazes into concerned eyes and leaves pinpoint marks on Naruto's pectoral muscles. Sasuke scoots down smoothly, licking and kissing his path to Naruto's tender spots. "I will take care of it all."

The soft caresses unease Naruto and he twists his hips to the side. "Stop it. Don't." He sits up and covers himself with his free hand to prevent Sasuke from doing whatever he wants.

The demon snarls. His eyes flash crimson as he pins Naruto's wrist to the headboard and moves minatorily close. "You think you can command me, human?"

Naruto pinches his eyes shut and turns his face to the side. His mouth quivers, taking quick, shaky breaths through clenched teeth.

Sasuke calms at the obvious terror. He hums delightedly and sucks on Naruto's bottom lip. Kissing the trembling man, he loosens his hold on the tan wrist, though he does not release it. "I could devour you right now, Naruto, and no one will be any the wiser. But you've been wonderfully entertaining to me. I would like to keep you, if only for a little while longer."

A glossy eye peaks open nervously. "You will let me go?"

Sasuke turns Naruto's face to look directly at him. "I'll make you a deal. Stay without causing a disturbance until I regain my strength and then you can leave unharmed. If you want." Sasuke rolls body, emphasizing his sexual prowess.

The blond chokes back a groan. "When will that be?"

The demon shrugs and sits up so that his baleful presence does not frighten the man too much. "I wish I knew. I've never had my powers stripped before."

Unable to completely control the minute trembling of his body, Naruto swallows and asks, "But you'll let me leave? Just like that?"

"Yes. I'll have no use for a single human after I fully recover. But for now, you know everything and it makes this so much easier to have you constantly. If you're here, I don't have to hunt others to fulfill my needs. And I am so hungry, Naruto. I don't know what I might have to do to obtain my meals." Sasuke knows Naruto is a bleeding heart and would subject himself to prevent the big bad monster from hurting anyone else.

Naruto's mind fogs when Sasuke starts working his body to arousal. He does not even manage a response to the proposition before a mouth engulfs him effortlessly. Naruto's eyes squeeze closed and he lets slip a subdued moan. When he realizes that he had surrendered without a second thought once again, he feels disgusted with himself and tries to kick free from lust.

Sasuke growls and holds Naruto still by his thighs, just piercing the flesh with the tips of his claws. "I thought we had an agreement."

Annoyed by the man's bursts of conscience, Sasuke gets to his knees and lowers himself onto Naruto, shuddering. It is the first time a human has taken him and it feels simply divine to have the fullness of feeding be literal. This method is definitely best.

OOO

Sasuke slithers up Naruto's body and sits on his hips, exuding that menacing allure. "What do you want me to do to you?" Sasuke licks his lips and traces Naruto's jaw lightly. "I'll even feed you now if you're hungry."

Stubbornly, Naruto does not reply. He feels fine, his current predicament aside, even though he has not had a real meal in days. Sometimes he can tolerate a small snack, but if he tries to eat too much, it all comes up again. Sasuke had just stared at him in confusion the first time he purged the contents of his stomach, but he has not felt sick in all the time with the demon.

Sasuke smirks at the human's show of defiant, headstrong silence. No matter. Naruto's mouth is better used in other ways. Sasuke leans over to grab a bright red apple from the table, and then sets himself back onto Naruto's lap. He bites a chunk out of the fruit with a juicy snap of ripe flesh and holds it between his teeth as he lowers.

Naruto opens his mouth for the offered food and chews the morsel slowly. With Sasuke's face poised so close, Naruto glares directly into fathomless eyes. Contempt mars his expression and without warning he spits the mashed apple at Sasuke.

Sasuke grimaces, closing his eyes to the abrupt assault and rising to a seated position. He wipes the apple sauce off his cheek with a finger and shoves it back into Naruto's mouth, stroking the slippery muscle. "If you just give in to me, our time together will be so much easier on both of us."

Sasuke massages Naruto's tongue and sees his bright blue eyes starting to fade with lust. Despite the protests, Naruto succumbs to suggestion easily. Sasuke smiles and licks the tip of Naruto's nose. He leaves feather light kisses over Naruto's neck and inches backward as he makes his way down the naked form. He works the man to hardness and vigorously pulls the essence from Naruto with adept speed.

Breathing heavily from his nose, Naruto looks away, ashamed that his used body still tingles with pleasure. Regrettably he will feel good for a long while after the demon finishes with him.

Sasuke checks the digital clock, noting that he needs to head out shortly. It is best if he interacts with as few people as possible, but keeping a pet alive means he must procure food for it on occasion.

Sasuke gets to his feet and begins to dress in a pilfered oversized flannel shirt that droops off his lithe form. "I'll look for something that maybe you can keep down. I know your body needs some sort of nourishment."

Zipping a pair of jeans, he opens the door and looks back into the room before departing. "Remember," Sasuke's black talons shoot from his fingertips, "don't be too loud."

At the sound of the heavy door falling closed, Naruto sighs defeatedly and closes his eyes.

He does not know if he has lain there for minutes or hours, he may have even taken a short nap, but when his eyes peel open, Sasuke still has not returned. Bored, Naruto grabs the remote to the television that Sasuke graciously leaves within reach and rolls onto his side with his head propped on his wrist chained with police-issue cuffs.

He clicks through a few channels perfunctorily and only half paying attention to the programs. However, he perks up when dull knocking sounds from the door. Naruto stares at the hinged slab of steel, afraid to answer. He kills the power to the television and bites his lip nervously. "Who is it?"

"Housekeeping," a sweet voice replies from the outside.

Naruto's blood runs cold. Sasuke was supposed to have the Do Not Disturb sign on the door so this troublesome situation would not happen. He does not want anyone getting mixed up in this mess. "I don't need anything."

"Are you sure? I have more towels."

"No! Thank you." Just leave, lady. Before Sasuke comes back.

A long pause follows, but then a deep male voice asks, "Mr. Uzumaki?"

Dumbstruck, Naruto freezes in place. He feels pinpricks on his feet and his palms get clammy as confused and tumultuous feelings run through him.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Is that you?"

He sits up like a jackrabbit and gulps. "Yes! Yes, that's me!"

"We're here to rescue you. Can you open the door?"

"I can't. I'm stuck." Naruto yanks on the handcuff instinctively. Hearing several voices mumbling on the other side of the door, Naruto leans as close as he can to try and discern what they are saying.

"We'll get you out of there, Naruto." It's the woman's reassuring voice again.

"Please, help me!"

A few minutes tick by and Naruto's worry mounts the longer other humans are in danger of Sasuke's wrath. The buzz of the automated lock fills him with hope and a large, burly man steps into the room.

"Naruto?"

The blond head nods rapidly. He pulls on his chain and urgently says, "Get me out of here. He'll be back any minute."

"Don't worry. We've got eyes on the demon and we are going to take care of you. But we need you to do something first."

Naruto huffs in utter disbelief and his shoulders slump. Hasn't he dealt with enough?

"We need you to catch it." The man retrieves a syringe from a pocket in his vest and holds it on his fingertips, offering it to Naruto. "If you inject this into the demon, we have a chance to capture him. You can help us put that monster back in his place."

Naruto is terrified, but these people need him. He could stop Sasuke permanently and keep everyone out of harm's way. Who knows what Sasuke would do if approached by one of those armed men hanging around the entrance. Naruto closes his eyes and slouches. "What am I supposed to do?"

The man's stern face relaxes, obviously pleased with Naruto's understanding. "This medicine will block access to the energy he has already gained. He'll be reduced to little more than an average man once this enters his system."

"But Sasuke is strong now. His skin doesn't break. I won't be able to do it."

The man twirls the needle around, holding the plunder end out for Naruto to take. "There is one weak point in his design."

O

Sasuke sets a couple brown grocery bags on the small table by the door and allows the door to shut with its own weight. He pulls another brightly colored piece of fruit from the sack and turns to Naruto. "Have fun?"

Naruto glares at the mocking creature. He tugs on the chain and replies, "Loads."

Sasuke smirks at the human's developing sass. It is always more fun when they fight a little and Naruto has been increasingly audacious and spirited.

Placing his feet on the floor, Naruto stares at Sasuke until it annoys the demon.

"What?" Sasuke narrows his gaze and drops the food onto the table. Those eyes are suddenly a bit too confrontational for his liking.

Naruto looks away to his trapped appendage and tugs the chain again to emphasize his point. "Is there anything I can do to get you to take this off?"

Sasuke's brow arches, very interested in what Naruto is suggesting. He crosses his arms and shifts onto one foot. "What did you have in mind?"

Shamefully, Naruto gestures for Sasuke to come closer. When the demon stands before him, Naruto looks into black orbs as his hands deftly work open stolen trousers.

Sasuke unfolds his arms and his expression relaxes. His hand rakes through blond locks and grips the short hairs in the back. "You've finally come around?"

Naruto nods and frees Sasuke. Bobbing back and forth, he gradually takes more.

Sasuke groans loudly. It is so much more satisfying when his partner actively and eagerly participates. He grabs Naruto's hair and tilts his head back to look into blue eyes. "The more agreeable you are, the kinder I can be."

Naruto acquiesces, blinking once before closing his eyes to concentrate.

He felt forsaken. He does not understand what he did wrong to deserve such severe retribution. He may have wavered in his convictions, but he is only a man. Regardless of the doubts plaguing his mind, he has tried to be a good person. And yet he was presented with the ultimate temptation: a beautiful partner who is merely a wolf in sheep's clothing. Reluctantly, Naruto acknowledges he lost some of his faith during the ordeal. His punishments seemed never ending, but with this last deed fulfilled he will be salvaged from the wreckage.

Naruto recognizes the signs of Sasuke's snowballing arousal and senses his climax is near. He reaches under the pillow, retrieving the only weapon in the world that will work against Sasuke. And he is the only person who can wield it. When Sasuke throws his head back, prepared to fill Naruto's mouth, the mortal man moves quickly. He pulls away and stabs the syringe into Sasuke, blocking his release. Sasuke flails and falls backward, howling, but Naruto had learned from past mistakes not to hesitate and already emptied the contents into the demon.

Sasuke rips the needle out and charges at Naruto, his clawed hands ready to squeeze the life out of the human. But mere inches from wrapping his claws around a slender neck, a net falls over top of Sasuke and several men work together to pull the beast to the floor.

A woman pushes her way through the crowd of struggling men and electrocutes the beast through the flexible metal lattice with enough volts to kill a human.

Sasuke roars in pain, thrashing around on the ground under a reinforced net made for capturing and restraining dangerous animals. When the jolts stop pulsing through him, he curls into a ball and heaves deep, strained breaths from the ground, more weakened than he had ever been under Kakashi's care.

Naruto watches in amazement from the sidelines, glad to be free of the monster, but feeling a gut-wrenching ache at the state of the man he once thought of as his lover.

The woman armed with the dangerous device approaches Naruto and drapes a large blanket over his shoulders. She sits next to him and pats his back comfortingly. "You're alright now, Naruto. Everything's going to be okay."

Naruto wraps the warmth around to cover himself more and continues staring at the limp mass on the carpeted floor. "How'd you find me?"

She tugs the blanket off his shoulder to brush her thumb over a freshly healed wound on his arm. When Naruto flinches and shifts his startled gaze to her, she smiles and explains, "Mr. Hatake imbedded a low-tech tracking device in you before the demon kidnapped you. It was intended for the monster, but luckily it lodged into you."

Naruto scratches at the small welt on his arm, thinking about something unwelcome penetrating deep inside him. He watches the men securing the trap around Sasuke and lifting him into the air to cart off to wherever they keep such beasts. Naruto should not care, but he is curious about Sasuke's fate. "Where are they taking him?"

The kind woman glances at the mass and then sympathetically back to the victimized man. "To our facility. He'll be dealt with there. But don't worry about him. Let's get you there so we can patch you up in the infirmary."

Naruto finally focuses on the woman and nods. "Thank you, um…"

She smiles brightly and brushes blond locks out of Naruto's face. "Sakura. My name is Sakura, and you are very welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

some content edited. original on y!gallery

* * *

TEMPTATION V

Having spent the last few days recovering in the medical unit of the research establishment, Naruto spends most of his time staring out the window and feeling sick to his stomach despite the warmth and light. The only time he feels remotely uplifted is when Sakura visits. She had taken on the role of his primary nurse during his convalescence. She keeps him up to date with his tests and progress. Sakura is really smart, too, working directly under Mr. Hatake as part of the R&D department. Speaking of his angel...

Clinking heels against the white tile floor alert Naruto. He can hear her distinctive strut from a mile away as she walks to the only occupied bed. When she pushes the thin curtain out of the way, she asks cheerfully, "How are you feeling today?"

Naruto offers a lopsided grin, not able to fully commit. "Better now that you're here."

She smiles and checks his chart, frowning slightly, but quickly recovering. "You seem to be doing well, we should have you out of here in no time."

"That's great. What about Sasuke?"

Her lips pull downward and she does not bother to mask her sour expression this time. Sakura takes a seat on the edge of the bed and tilts her head to the side, resting it on her shoulder. "You know, you don't need to worry about the demon. It can't hurt you anymore."

"Oh, yeah. I know. I was just… wondering." Naruto drops his gaze from Sakura to his fidgeting fingers in his lap.

Sakura pats his hand. "Sasuke is fine. Mr. Hatake has given him more of the serum so he is weak, but he's being taken care of. There is a team working on sending him back." She grins and rubs Naruto's forearm. "We'll all breathe much easier when we know he can't hurt anyone anymore."

Sakura glances at the food tray and pulls it closer. She starts cutting bite sized pieces and says, "You need to eat to get your strength back. The demon didn't seem to feed you anything based on the lab reports." She scoops up a blue glob on the spoon and holds it out for her patient. "Let's try the jello today."

Naruto shakes his head and sighs. "No, Sakura. I really don't feel like it."

"Come on. You need it."

The blond turns his face away. "I don't want it now. It doesn't taste good."

"Oh, Naruto. Who doesn't like jello? We just need to get something in you."

Naruto's jaw clenches and he closes his eyes in an annoyed fashion. "I said I don't want it."

"Just a few bites and I'll leave you alone. Come on." She pushes it closer to his face and presses the cold spoon to his pursed lips.

Aggravated, Naruto flings her arm out of his space and snaps, "It tastes like shit!"

He immediately puts his hands over his mouth and leans back into the pillows, staring at Sakura in shock of himself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like it came out. I never-"

Sakura holds up her hand and drops the utensil to the tray. She smiles and pats his covered thigh. "It's alright. Your experience has probably left some scars."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it. I assure you, worse things have been said to me." She rolls the tray table away and stands. "We'll try again later."

Naruto folds his hands and nods without looking up at her. He had never been so scared and confused by himself. Even under stress he rarely, if ever, yelled.

Sakura looks him over sympathetically and decides to order another slew of blood work. She grabs a butterfly needle out of her coat pocket and a couple empty vials. "I'm going to run some more tests."

Naruto looks up quickly. "Why? I've already had a bunch."

Sakura flicks the inside of his elbow to stimulate the blood flow. "It's just a precaution. We want to make sure no pathogen develops so we can confidently release you with a clean bill of health."

Naruto watches the needle slip under his skin and his crimson blood spurt into the plastic tube. "How much longer will I be here?"

Sakura dislodges the first full container and pops another into place to collect more. "Well, refusing to eat doesn't help any..."

"Throwing it up isn't refusing," Naruto mumbles.

"...but it shouldn't be much longer. We just want to keep you around for observation." She pulls her eyes from her task and looks into his face, smiling. "And I want to hang onto you for a little longer. You're nice company."

When she withdraws the needle, Naruto stares at the bleeding speck blankly.

"All done." Sakura leans over when her patient does not respond and asks worriedly, "Naruto?"

He starts at the call of his name and meets her eye. "Sorry. What?"

"I'm finished." She watches him for a long moment then places a cotton ball and tape over the puncture. "Is there something wrong? Do you ache anywhere?"

Naruto chuckles humorlessly, clenching his hands tightly. "I guess you could say that."

Sitting on the bed again, Sakura gets comfortable to encourage him to continue. "I can help with more than physical problems. You can talk to me. It may help alleviate your mental trauma if you get it off your chest."

Naruto's lips thin. He brushes his hand through his hair and reveals a rosary wrapped around his left wrist. "I've been having a bit of a crisis of faith." Naruto sighs and brings the religious token to his lips. "I thought he was perfect. But he was sin incarnate and I fell for it. What does that say about me? I was tempted, and I failed. I was weak."

Sakura places her hand on his leg comfortingly. Her brows furrow and she leans a bit closer. "But you didn't know. And when you found out, you helped us catch him."

He smiles sadly. "Yeah, I thought that was my second chance. That He was mercifully saving me after my punishment for doubting."

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. He's forgiven you. That's what He does when you repent."

Naruto leans his head back and closes his eyes. "Then why don't I feel saved?" He grabs his chest over his heart's unpleasant palpitations. A tear slips over his cheek and he adds, "I still feel connected to Sasuke. I still want him. So how could I be forgiven if I don't feel regret?"

OOO

"I know you're in pain."

At the familiar voice, Sasuke raises his head from his arms folded over bent legs.

Kakashi peers into the isolated room with a haughty, disconnected mien. "This revised composition acts more quickly and thoroughly. It may even kill you if we continue like this."

Hunched in a corner, Sasuke growls then turns his face away to the wall. His once pale, beautiful pallor has turned grey, and he cannot even bring forth his claws or thick, armor-like fur.

Kakashi frowns and his brows draw together. He reaches up to a device on the outside of the cell pointing at Sasuke and turns the red light off. He pulls out a single key from his pocket and unlocks Sasuke's cage, dragging a chair with him into the room. Kakashi stops a few feet before Sasuke and sits casually, crossing his arms and legs as he gazes down at the demon. "It hurts me to see a great beast reduced to such a fragile state."

The demon growls again, unable to do much more with his greatly diminished and still dwindling strength. Defiantly, he refuses to meet the human's gaze.

"You still have the bark even without the bite." Kakashi chuckles patronizingly. He extends his foot and nudges Sasuke's bare thigh. "You're weakened, but I can help you."

Sasuke's black eyes stop smoldering for the time being. He finally looks at the man and asks, his voice raspy, "How?"

Kakashi's lips pull into a small smile and he leans forward, clasping his hands together. "If I stop administering the injections, you will have the opportunity to recover."

"I will need a human. Who of you would offer yourself to me?" Sasuke speaks monotonously, unwilling to give the man too much satisfaction at seeing his hopefulness.

Kakashi claps once and shrugs nonchalantly. "Well, I suppose that would be me. You are my responsibility after all."

Sasuke stares and a grin slowly appears on his lips. His body begins to shake as he laughs outright.

Angered, the scientist coarsely asks, "What's so funny?"

Sasuke calms and looks at the man again, mirth shinning through his dull eyes. "Not so much humorous as pitiful."

"You're the pitiful one, Sasuke. Look at yourself."

The demon grunts, but the smirk remains painted across his face. "Yes, I am in a sorry state. But you are far worse."

Glaring, Kakashi leans back in the chair to look down on Sasuke. "How do you figure?"

Peering through the tops of his eyes, Sasuke says lightly, "I don't want you, Kakashi".

The man sits straighter, taken aback by the demon's ego in thinking he can negotiate. "I'm your only option. You would turn down my offer?"

"It is not the offer I reject, but you. You are not the excitement you once were."

"I have captured and confined you again. How am I not-"

"You want me." Sasuke pauses to relish the flash of emotion in Kakashi's eyes. Sasuke crawls onto his hands and knees, bones visibly shifting beneath thin flesh as he moves closer to the man. "I crave someone with hate in his mind and body but kindness in his heart and soul." He licks Kakashi's fingers and stares straight into his eyes. "I want Naruto."

Sneering, Kakashi asks disdainfully, "What does that boy have to give a demon?"

"I didn't realize Naruto was so devious. It is rather exhilarating to witness that side of him. The frail, cowering boy was becoming tiresome anyway." Sasuke rolls onto his back, baring his body, unafraid. "But you bore me. You've regressed to an unsightly desperation to have me whereas Naruto has evolved. He is still worth my attention."

Kakashi's gaze rakes over the prone, perfect form at his feet. "You choose him over your summoner?"

Sasuke rolls onto his side and licks his hand, remembering times he had been with Naruto. "I do. He tastes better, too. It arouses me just thinking about him." He slides hands between his legs. "He fucks me so good."

Uncontrollably, Kakashi's expression twists. "You allowed him to take you?"

Sasuke grins mischievously. "I think I was still taking him, but it was... epiphanic."

Kakashi kneels on the ground, his face inches from Sasuke's. "I can do anything that boy can."

Chuckling, the demon sighs and lays on the floor spread eagle. "No, you can't." Musing to himself and shifting erotically, Sasuke says whimsically, "It's strange for me, too. I never imagined I would crave only one human so much." He looks up at Kakashi and adds, "I suppose you and I are alike in a way."

Kakashi glares and stands abruptly. He exits quickly and flicks on the camera with Sasuke's evil cackling following him down the hall.

OOO

Oblivious to the bustling activities of the staff around him, Naruto stares out the window. Lost in thoughts and memories of the past couples weeks, he rubs the ever present cross between his thumb and forefinger, but otherwise sits perfectly still.

"How are you feeling?"

Startled, Naruto looks over and finds his boss standing at his bedside. He gives a small, almost reassuring smile and says, "As well as can be expected, I guess."

Iruka sits on the bed and slumps, sighing and shaking his head with his eyes closed remorsefully. "Naruto, I am so sorry. I can't even express how awful I feel about all this."

"It isn't your fault, Mr. Umino."

"But it is. I encouraged you to pursue Sasuke without knowing what he was fully capable of."

"I wasn't really pursuing him, so even if you hadn't said anything, I'd still be in this mess."

"I swear I never imagined something like this could happen. Sasuke was always Kakashi's project. They were working on something that I was excluded from. I'm just an outsider when it comes to the research aspects of the company.

Naruto smiles warmly and puts his hand to Iruka's arm. "It's alright. You don't need to apologize."

Naruto opens his arms and Iruka presses into them, hugging the younger man who had endured so much because of their meddling. Naruto kisses his cheek, so Iruka does the same, thinking it only a gesture of forgiveness. Naruto turns his face to the side and pulls away just enough to reach Iruka's mouth. He kisses the older man, working his mentor's lips apart to more vigorously taste the contrite man. Iruka groans and struggles, but Naruto holds him tightly in place, preventing the older man from fleeing.

His prey is suddenly ripped from his grasp and Naruto glares at the interloper with murky eyes, growling.

Kakashi scrutinizes the young man, not knowing Naruto well, but enough to see that something is horribly wrong. He snaps his fingers, calling for assistance and steps back with Iruka huddled in his arms. As his staff hurries over, Kakashi coldly conveys orders to them. "Restrain Mr. Uzumaki before he hurts someone or himself."

Several people in white coats grab Naruto's limbs and quickly strap him to the bed with padded leather cuffs. He snarls and groans, thrashing around as if possessed. Arching off the bed and screaming, his wide open mouth reveals canine teeth too long and too sharp to belong to a human.

It takes about an hour to deposit Naruto in his new private room, one that more closely resembles Sasuke's cell than a hospital guest room. Naruto, however, shows no signs of calming. He wails with anguished cries and his claws scrape against the metal bars of the contraption. He had broken free once from the straps and sliced a man's arm open with talons that mirror Sasuke's lost claws. Hairs on his arms have taken on a reddish hue as well, but no one is willing to approach the unstable man to obtain further samples.

Iruka peaks into the safe room to check on Naruto, but he spots his partner standing stiffly in front of the observation window, staring at the transforming young man. Iruka also worries about Kakashi. He knows his partner was intimate with the demon on several occasions. He had turned a blind eye to it at the time, but he is relieved and confused as to why the same fate did not befall his lover. He frowns and slips away silently.

Kakashi stares at the beastly man through a thick glass window cut into the wall, allowing him to view the creature without being seen himself. The team had been forced to use several straps around Naruto's forearms to keep him from moving too much. Two thick belts secure his hips and three more bands fasten his legs to the bed. But who knows how long they will hold. The man continues to thrash, showing no signs of tiring or forfeiting his struggle. If Naruto was in his right mind, he would realize the futility, but perhaps he is relying on rapidly increasing strength to eventually break through.

The scientist folds his arms and tries to sort through all the information. They found anomalies in Naruto's blood and biopsies, but this… this is beyond anything he could have imagined. As he pieces the puzzle together, Kakashi slowly begins to come to a realization. Could this be the effect of Sasuke staying with one human for too long? But if that's the case, why did it not happen to him? Perhaps it has more to do with Sasuke's altered means of gaining strength. Has Naruto not releasing himself into the demon caused him to begin turning into one of them?

Kakashi frowns. He does not want to offer his hypotheses to his staff because they do not know of his involvement with Sasuke. He should run some blood work on himself to be safe.

OOO

Iruka kneels in the second pew of the chapel, Naruto's rosary held tightly in his grasp. He bows his head and prays before the crucifix, before Naruto's god to save the young man.

"Mr. Umino, what are you doing here?" Sakura leans into the pew from the aisle.

"Oh, Miss Haruno. I was just... Well, honestly, I was praying. I didn't know what else to do." He shows the dark blue necklace to the woman and rises onto the seat, scooting down for her to sit next to him. He sighs, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to the sides of his head with frustrated guilt. "I can't help Naruto. You care about him, and you're part of Kakashi's team, do you have any ideas of how to fix him?"

She lowers her eyes and shakes her hanging head. Reaching over to Iruka's hand, Sakura runs her finger lengthwise along the cross. "We should have had a better understanding... of everything." Sakura sighs and looks up at the sacrificed Christ. "I feel responsible. But I'm at a loss for what to do."

Iruka pats her knee. "I feel the same. I knew about Naruto's affair with Sasuke, but all I did was push him into the demon's clutches. There must be something we can do, something that can save him."

"What? It's probably blasphemous to say this here, but I don't think praying is going to help. People like us wouldn't carry much weight with God, but torture by a demon cannot be divine will for a man like Naruto."

Iruka grunts in agreement, staring at his hands. His brows furrow and he asks with poignant confusion, "Why didn't he change while with Sasuke? Why is it happening now?"

Sakura shrugs unsurely. "Delayed effects. It took time for whatever it is to show itself."

"What if it started because we separated him from Sasuke? What if it is inside Naruto and being with the demon subdued it? Controlled it?"

"That's... not an outrageous idea. All his tests came back with strange results, we just didn't know how to interpret them." Sakura stares at the wood grain of the seat in front of her, her eyes darting back and forth with rapid thoughts. She bites her lip, not very confident about doing what she is thinking. "We need to put them together and... force their union. But Sasuke's condition will improve as well."

"We don't have a choice. Naruto can't be the casualty of our interference in things beyond our comprehension. We have to tell Kakashi."

"You're right." Sakura sighs and sadly explains, "I thought I could do something good with the demon's power. And it was strange to find a man of science like Mr. Hatake so interested in the supernatural. I would have done anything he ordered, probably even give myself to the demon if it meant better data. But he never asked such a thing of anyone. He's really an amazing leader."

Iruka frowns, clutching Naruto's rosary. "Yeah, he's great. Doesn't hesitate to assume the burdens himself."

OOO

Sasuke walks down the narrow hallways escorted by four, identically dressed, burly men. Even though he is little more than an invalid, they lock his elbows together behind his back and lead him by a heavy iron collar like an animal. No one spoke or told him why they were moving, but as Sasuke nears the suspicious door at the end of the empty hallway, he senses the reason. He can feel Naruto around him, but something is different.

They push Sasuke into the room and one large man stands in front of him, carefully unlatching the collar. They electronically release his arms, the heavy bindings falling to the ground with a thump, and leave promptly, sealing the exit. Without the distractions, Sasuke's full attention focuses on the writhing body on the bed in the center of the room.

Naruto is confined, but his body morphs into something otherworldly. He has developed red markings like Sasuke, but they do not cover as much of his bronzed body. His ears hint at a point and his feet are starting to look more like a predator's with thick, coarse hairs.

Curious about Naruto's condition, Sasuke approaches slowly and inspects the hybrid creature. He licks his lips, knowing what he wants to do to the half-beast who looks like one of his own. Sasuke begins at Naruto's feet, undoing the belts restraining him one at a time. He notes Naruto's physical arousal as he moves up the bare body, undoubtedly excited with the prospect of fulfilling his need with prey almost in his grasp. Sasuke knows that feeling well. He felt it many times when Naruto was his. With a churning excitement in his loins, Sasuke releases the final strap.

Once freed, Naruto launches himself into a crouched position atop the gurney. Glaring and growling, his human mind is almost totally gone as he instinctively assesses his surroundings and company.

Sasuke takes a couple steps back but remains composed and unafraid. Before he can present himself as an offering to sate the beast, Naruto leaps and tackles him to the ground, burying thick black claws into Sasuke's shoulders.

Naruto crouches over the fragile body, snarling as thick saliva drips from his mouth mixed with blood from his new fangs making room for themselves.

Sasuke pants and lies unthreateningly still. He has never known fear, but this intense excitement and not knowing if Naruto will kill or fuck him is as close as he has ever come to the emotion. He reaches up tentatively to touch the feral face, moving slowly and gracing his fingers over Naruto's cheek to express his compliance.

Naruto twitches, his unwavering slitted pupils darting to look at the contact point. Quickly he sinks his fangs into the fleshy part of Sasuke's hand, spurting black liquid from the wound.

Sasuke gasps but does not physically react nor attempt to free himself. His breathing increases and he stares into the orange eyes of the being above him.

Men watching from the observation room wait for the savage creature to tear the demon apart, pleased with the first draw of blood. Sakura and Iruka witness the scene as well, hoping Naruto will react the way they predicted.

The viscous life blood slides down Sasuke's arm. When it reaches his elbow, he leans over and laps it up, tinting his lips with a dark sheen.

Naruto quirks his head to the side, studying Sasuke intently. His eyes dilate and drift to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke can almost see the man beneath the monster, but that is not what he needs or wants right now. If everything goes well, he can liberate them both from this prison. Sasuke trails his hand down Naruto's body, waiting for that hint of struggling humanity to disappear. He grabs the throbbing flesh, watching orange eyes narrow and a broad jaw clench as the man fights the arousal and call to sate it.

Sasuke shifts into position, raising his hips to persuade Naruto to yield to carnal desire. He peers up with a hooded gaze and moans seductively. "I know how you feel. Just do what your body wants. It's natural for you now."

A deep rumbling resounds from Naruto's chest and his eyes fade to reflect only hunger and unmerciful need.

Sasuke grins triumphantly.

Naruto grabs grayish thighs and pushes them up to Sasuke's chest. He forces himself into the warm body and pistons his hips without concern for anything but filling the vast emptiness inside him.

Dull nails drag across bronzed skin and black eyes pinch shut. Sasuke's mouth falls open in silent screams as the powerful creature plunders him.

The men protected by the thick walls and glass take sick amusement in witnessing the demon forcibly submit. However, they eventually realize the scrunched features and clawing are not done in pain but rather pleasure. Sasuke is enjoying the treatment.

Once Naruto commits to the act, Iruka and Sakura leave, not wanting to see anymore of the transference. Nor can they tolerate the brutal commentary in the room.

Sharp teeth sink into Sasuke's frail calf and hot, potent essence spills into the demon. Sasuke groans, feeling more alive with a budding puissance. He takes a small reprieve to bask and closes his eyes to fully appreciate the sensations flowing through him. Sasuke's legs slump to the side and he uses the break to concentrate on speeding up the absorption. It is numbing and amazing after being completely denied. Sasuke starts to lift onto his elbows, but Naruto puts his heavy hand between Sasuke's shoulders and push him down to the floor.

Still deranged, Naruto growls in Sasuke's ear, communicating that his prey is not to go anywhere. He grinds against Sasuke, grunting and dripping all sorts of fluids onto the wan form.

Sasuke is grateful that the fledgling monster has gained the ability to repeatedly feed. It will make their recovery exponentially faster. Whether Naruto is in there or not does not matter at this point. Sasuke accedes to the bigger, stronger creature and vocalizes his painful pleasure as Naruto uses the abused passage. He claws at the floor, trying to find purchase to ground himself, but only leaves gashes in the tile.

Their beastly, violent rutting goes on for hours. Naruto gradually looses some of the demonic qualities and Sasuke recoups his energy. Black marks become more defined and pronounced against Sasuke's pale body and he begins to reveal his hellish form as his power supply replenishes. The bluish fur on his legs and arms grows longer and thicker while Naruto's red hairs retreat.

When Naruto is sane enough to comprehend the situation, he tries to withdraw from the demon, but Sasuke is not finished with him, yet. There remains much power to retrieve from the human if he still shows physical attributes like orange eyes and angular ears. Sasuke seizes command, putting Naruto on his back to control their linked movements. Naruto is not opposed, though, holding onto Sasuke and guiding him.

Kakashi never leaves the observation area. Watching the entire process with a dark expression, he surmises that the two of them can only continue to survive together. Sasuke would have no other, and Naruto can never leave his side lest the beast within him be unleashed again.

Kakashi snorts derisively. They can sustain each other and spare the rest of the world their disease.


	6. Chapter 6

content edited. original on ygallery.

* * *

TEMPTATION VI

Naruto kneels at the bedside with his back to the window, casting a dark shadow over the cushions. He places his elbows on the comforter and closes his eyes, resting his forehead over clasped hands.

"Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
If I shall die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen."

Naruto pulls back the sheet and crawls into bed after a long day assisting at the shelter. He folds his arms under his head and stares at the ceiling, but when he feels a hand on his stomach slithering up his night shirt, he frowns gravely.

Sasuke leans into Naruto's view, dragging his hand over warm flesh and rubbing his finger in circles around Naruto's nipple. "You think He listens to you? That you are one of the few whom He would give even a moment's thought to? Your mindless ritual means nothing."

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose, mostly tired and weary of the constant mockery. "I pity you, Sasuke. You will never know that love from our Father. You will not be welcomed into His kingdom because you are a Hellspawn demon."

Sasuke sneers and climbs on top of Naruto. He leans in close, his lips gracing over Naruto's ear, and whispers as if it were a secret, "You are halfway there yourself."

Naruto shakes his head, unconsciously grabbing behind Sasuke's knees. "I am still human. I have sinned and I continue to repent by managing you and staying this curse."

Sasuke sits back and smirks down at the blond man. "You think you manage me? It is by my hand that you do not turn into the thing you so despise."

Naruto glares. "It's your fault I'm this way at all."

Sasuke bunches up the fabric of Naruto's shirt at his waist. "Is it? I don't recall forcing you into anything; it's not my nature." He pulls Naruto's penis from his boxers and fondles the hardening length. "Never that you could remember anyway."

Naruto glares and captures Sasuke's wrists. However, he quickly relaxes, calming himself from the anger that has a tendency to take over. "You're right. The blame is my own."

Sasuke frowns. When Naruto gets angry, he will draw out the demonic qualities within him, whether purposely or not, and attack to satisfy the need his purloined powers create. But when he becomes placid and resigned like this, it forces Sasuke to taunt the man to bring out the fiery side that has developed.

He scoots down, pulling Naruto's underwear to his knees. The man has retained a few red markings from his full transformation, but they are easily hidden beneath normal clothes, unlike Sasuke's nearly full-body marks. Sasuke licks one of the spiraling designs adorning the caramel flesh and kisses along the rigid length.

Naruto grabs long raven hair and forces the demon to look at him. "I'm not in the mood."

Savoring the glare, Sasuke smirks and drags his moist lips away. "Since when? You and I both know the "mood" doesn't go away." He moves up Naruto's body with feline grace and presses their foreheads together. "I see the hate in your eyes. There's no reason to try to hide it from me. We're two of a kind now and I am the only being in this world who will have you for what you are."

Naruto closes his eyes to that dark, penetrating stare. "I know. That's why I've accepted my fate to stay with you. But you can't make me act anyway you please. I can control it."

"It's almost endearing you still think that. It's been months since you became me. This defense you have is an illusion that could not be sustained without giving into the desire you claim to control."

Naruto's breathing deepens. He can almost feel Sasuke's words boiling his blood, but if he gives in now to his impulsive hunger, it will prove Sasuke right. Nothing annoys him more than when the demon makes sense. "Get off me."

Sasuke defies the gritty command and sits on Naruto's lap. "I don't think I will."

"Sasuke..."

"Yes? Is there something you want to do? To me, perhaps?"

"There are a lot of things I want to do to you."

Sasuke grins and rolls his hips. "Likewise. I think my ideas are much more fun though. And fulfilling." Sasuke steers his hand over the defined ridges of Naruto's abdomen and travels farther, gliding over the firm flesh of his chest. He pulls Naruto's bottom lip down with his thumb and plunges the digit inside the hot cavern. "This is what we are, Naruto. There's no point in fighting it anymore." He presses his thumb down onto Naruto's sharper than average canine and allows his dark blood to ooze out, smearing it over Naruto's mouth.

The demon's blood does not taste like copper. The few times Naruto had sampled it, he thought it was rather earthy, maybe a wood like maple. Something a little sweet. Whatever the exact flavor of Sasuke, any part of him being in or around Naruto fogs his rational human mind and he devolves into the sexually hungry monster the demon insists he is.

Naruto bites down on the digit, securing Sasuke and gaining a surprised gasp from the older being. He grabs Sasuke's hips and throws him to the side, situating himself between Sasuke's legs and pinning the lithe figure to the bed with his weight. "I hate you."

"I know. But it's delicious, isn't it? You love to hate me." Sasuke pulls his thumb free, slicing the flesh apart slowly.

Naruto bites Sasuke's lips to shut him up and delves his adept tongue inside, further silencing anymore foul truth.

Sasuke groans, engaging in a mock battle with Naruto. He has no intention of winning, but Naruto's annoyance makes him fuck hard and deep and long. Sasuke grabs Naruto's face between his hands, his thumb leaving a dark swatch across the caramel cheek.

Naruto puts his hand to Sasuke's throat and pushes him down forcefully. He stares for a moment, feeling the demon's pale hands grip and massage his thighs. Naruto growls and snatches the holy beaded necklace off the nightstand. He wraps his rosary around Sasuke's wrists, binding him to the bed and foisting vulnerability on him.

Sasuke hisses as the spiritual trinket sears his flesh and causes blood to dribble down his arms. He pushes the pain out of his mind and glares up at Naruto with daring, defiant eyes. Naruto inches forward on his knees, stopping just before pale lips. Sasuke takes him without question or complaint, moaning as he works sensitive flesh and spurs his partner's conflicting emotions.

Naruto knots his fingers into the thick black hair and holds Sasuke's head steady. Entering entirely, he makes Sasuke look up at him. But his fuse is short and he soon moves without remorse. Naruto takes demented pleasure in the demon's discomfort, if the creature can even feel such a thing when he is being given what he wanted all along.

Naruto growls and flings Sasuke's head away. He grips his thickness, staring down on the pale figure of carnal sex and debauchery. Sasuke's legs spread for him and he knows what the demon really wants. He grunts and lifts Sasuke's body off the bed, stretching him with his hands still bound to the headboard. Naruto bites a creamy thigh in punishment, but then promptly inserts himself with a single fluid motion. He pushes and pulls Sasuke's body, using him to satisfy the craving of release and the gnawing of hunger.

Sasuke hooks his knees over Naruto's shoulders as he is roughly jerked to and fro. Naruto could do nothing to him to make this anything but pleasurable. He is an incarnation of lust, derived from the pits of Hell and born of emotions far darker and more evil than whatever Naruto's morals could make the man feel.

Despite Naruto's reaffirmed faith, there is nothing he can do to change his fate, deny as he might. This ravenous beast is who he is now. But it is amusing how he tortures himself and flees to hallowed ground where Sasuke cannot follow in order to prostrate himself before ikons. He may pray and have his glimpses of safety and sanctuary, but he does and always will come back to Sasuke. He has no choice.

Naruto growls and pushes Sasuke's face to the side, turning that knowing, provocative gaze away. He hates that look. He hates his situation. He hates how weak he is. He hates that he does not have authority over his desires. And he fears his damnation if what Sasuke says is true.

In these intimate... or rather candidly sordid moments, Sasuke gives Naruto dominance. He takes whatever brutal treatment Naruto can dish which suffices to arouse him far beyond taking control himself.

Naruto's movements become more rough and vicious than his previous fierceness. He growls and closes his eyes, hiding the burgeoning monster that rattles his defenses when Sasuke feeds off him. He bites the inside of his cheek and blood seeps out the corner of his mouth. Sasuke reaches up and licks his chin clean, catalyzing Naruto's explosive climax.

Sasuke arches off the mattress, clawing Naruto's back as heat blossoms. His suddenly full state precipitates his own release. Panting raggedly, Sasuke allows his heavy limbs to slip away as he basks in the warmth permeating all the way to the tips of his talons.

Naruto rolls onto his back, feeling calm and relaxed until he realizes the circumstances. Guilt and a nauseous sickness quickly replace the serenity. He curls onto his side, turning his back to Sasuke, and says in his distinctive warm timbre, "I'm leaving early tomorrow for Mass."

Sasuke sits up, his own body several degrees warmer than normal as it works to process Naruto's gift inside him. He stares down at the blond man, unconsciously timing the heaves of breath that make his body rise rhythmically. He looks away sharply and stands, leaving their small shared lodging for the surrounding woods and the cool night air.

OOO

Naruto loiters after the service, his lonely, woeful countenance drawing a few nice women who seek a good religious man to make an honest husband. How wrong they are about him. He rejects their offers and advances politely, slinking away to a darker, less populated area of the old Baroque Catholic church.

Despite his former position in a pharmaceutical corporation, Naruto obtained a minor degree in art history. He loves the bel composto surfaces with plaster figures spilling from the ceiling painting to breach the plane between the divine depiction and the real world. He stands between two iconographically rich depictions of the Virgin. Some of his favorite imagery involves the holy mother, and he prefers to pray in this spot with an Immaculate Conception to his left and an Annunciation on his right. The peace they offer his tattered soul helps him continue living.

A nun approaches from behind and says, "You look upset. Is there anything I can do?"

He smiles sadly and puts his hands on the wooden rail, supporting his weight against the sturdy barricade. "I think I'm pretty much lost, Sister."

"No child of God is lost forever. Find your way back and our Father will embrace you."

"I know this, but I don't feel it. I pray, but my sins are too great and reoccurring."

"Why do you repeat these misdeeds if you are aware of them. One must truly, wholeheartedly be penitent to earn forgiveness."

"I am, sister, I am. The shame suffocates me, but I can't just stop. I need it to remain… human."

"We all feel that way at one time: loosing ourselves to this profane world. But you are a good man. I see it in your eyes."

Naruto looks up at the figure of Mary, her posture and countenance surprised but refined even when startled by the sudden appearance of the archangel Gabriel, who carries the message of her conception.

The nun puts her hand over his comfortingly. "Let us recite Our Father."

Naruto nods and allows the old woman to escort him to a small inner chapel.

OOO

Sasuke sits on the roof of their small abode, waiting for Naruto to come up the gravel path. If he knew how to worry, he might. Naruto has never stayed out past dusk, his irrational fear that he may suddenly become a creature of the night and hurt someone prevents him from even attempting. It all worked out rather well for Sasuke in that regard since he always has Naruto nearby, but as the last rays of sun dip below the horizon, Sasuke stands huffily and leaps down, crunching debris under his feet as he leaves their secluded residence in search of Naruto.

When he makes it to the city, he wanders around the streets late at night searching for his lost lamb. Sasuke chuckles quietly, he still amuses himself with the old stories.

"Hey, yuh lookin' for a good time?"

Sasuke glances up at the scantily clad boy standing against a wall with his foot propped against the bricks. He smiles and holds up his hand the way Naruto showed him. "No, thank you."

The whore pushes off the wall and follows after Sasuke. "Yuh sure? Look like yuh could use some fun."

Sasuke stops and looks back, his facade cracking at the edges. It is very thin disguise not meant to be persistently tested. "I said, no thank you."

"Ah, come on. Yuh ain't-"

Sasuke whirls around and grabs the young man around the throat. He pushes the obstinate whore against the wall and growls, "Leave me alone."

The hooker slumps to the ground against the dirty alley wall, speechless and frozen.

Tugging his clothing back into place to look more presentable, Sasuke proceeds to the church, the starting point of his search. He followed Naruto there once before, but Sasuke cannot cross hallowed grounds, so Naruto takes advantage of the opportunity to escape from him. He always comes back though. He could get there a lot faster if he had not agreed to stay grounded as part of the arrangement to allow he and the blond idiot to deal with each other away from the public.

Sasuke manages a couple blocks, following Naruto's path, but when the whore appears again and in front of him, Sasuke is just about ready to break his flimsy promise and kill the irritation.

Before Sasuke's annoyance can turn him from lust to wrath, the boy says flatly, "I know where Naruto Uzumaki is."

Sasuke growls deep in his throat. Apparently the slut was more than a slut the whole time.

"I'll take you to him if you follow me."

Sasuke nods, calming considerably, and follows the human through the shadows of the city inconspicuously. When they arrive at the familiar facility, Sasuke is promptly escorted to the sub-levels of the building. Inside the elevator, he leans against the handrail and says, "I want to speak with Kakashi."

The scantily clad boy looks over his shoulder. "That is where we are headed."

"So what was the plan? Lure me out and capture me like an animal again?"

Smiling, he answers, "More or less. Naruto was picked up earlier, but we weren't sure how easily you would were supposed to go with me to a hotel."

Sasuke pouts playfully. "Kakashi still doesn't trust me? But I've been so good."

The boy stares at the handsome demon until the elevator ping draws him from the hazy stupor. The doors slide apart and he holds his arm out, keeping the passage open. "Through the door at the end of the hall. You'll be able to talk to him in there."

Sasuke looks down the empty hall and then back to the human. "You aren't coming?"

"I'm not permitted beyond the elevator shaft."

Sasuke steps out and the contraption immediately ascends. He takes a momentary pause, listening closely for danger that may be on its way. He knows Kakashi is plotting something, but he is also certain that the man took Naruto for nefarious purposes. Whether Naruto went willingly is another question, but Sasuke would venture not considering the kind of man Kakashi is. The kind so arrogant and conceited he purposefully summoned a demon with the intent to keep it. Some plan that was.

Sasuke treads carefully to the door and opens it, proceeding into the stark white room. Through the opposite wall made entirely of glass, he sees a similar room containing Naruto slumped in a chair. A sliding door slams closed behind Sasuke but he is more concerned with the man across the way. He approaches to get a better look and puts his palm to the surface. "Naruto? Are you alright?"

Naruto lifts his head and blinks his eyes lethargically to clear his vision. He is sluggish, but coherent. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out from the dry, scratchiness of his throat. He swallows thickly and tries again. "Sasuke?"

"You idiot. What are you doing over there?" A hissing noise from above alerts Sasuke and his eyes dart up to the ceiling vents. He feels woozy and his knees start to give out. It is a familiar feeling and his anger mounts even as his strength is zapped. Doused with the airborne serum, his eyes roll back and his cheek slides down the glass as he slips unconsciously to the floor.

O

Sasuke wakes slowly, eyes out of focus when he first opens them, and rises onto his hands and knees. He tries to draw his claws out, but just as he expected, his power has been drained once again. What else is new?

"Sasuke?" Naruto stands across the hallway in his own modified cell, watching the demon finally rouse.

Holding his aching head as he stands to his feet, Sasuke peers through narrowed eyes across the aisle separating them. "How can you be so stupid and naïve?"

Naruto glares and crosses his arms. "Hey! You're in the same situation here."

"Only because I was looking for you."

"Well, I don't need your concern."

"Apparently you do. They've let us go once, you think it will happen a second time?"

"Maybe they'll just keep you."

Sasuke sneers. "How do you expect to live without me siphoning your powers?"

"I'm sure there are other ways. Sakura and Kakashi have probably figured it out by now. That's why we're here."

Sasuke growls and turns his back on Naruto, leaning against the thick, reinforced panel. "You are still too optimistic."

"That's my nature; I'm human."

Glancing over his shoulder, Sasuke snorts. "Sorta. You are probably only 75% human, just as I have become 25% human." Sasuke flexes his arms and clenches his fists. It is beyond annoying to actually voice his thesis aloud, almost certain that it is true. Upset that other human qualities have developed in him as well, he watches a worried Naruto pace back and forth with a frown.

OOO

Sitting with his back to the hallway, Sasuke sense his nemesis well before the man enters the prison wing. When he hears tapping on his glass, he peers up to look at Kakashi, who stares down on him with a proud, victorious grin.

"You have a minute to talk?"

Sasuke stands to be eye level with the scientist. "I suppose I could make room for you. What is it?"

"You know your condition?"

"I do." He nods with his eyes closed nonchalantly.

"Then I will extend one last offer to you."

"Are we going through this again? You don't interest me anymore. The only thing I found remotely entertaining was your attempt to control me and that you thought you actually could. But I've grown weary of that game. You lost."

"You're wrong. This is only my next move in our game. And I will give you one more chance to forfeit to me."

"You've nothing to bargain with. Nothing has changed."

"Wrong again. I have witnessed your surprising affection for that boy and I offer you his survival and freedom. Stay with me and Naruto will be given the utmost care."

Sasuke hesitates, his eyes focused on Kakashi's stony countenance. However, a nasty sneer soon replaces Sasuke's stoic expression and he looks upon the man with dark eyes. "That was pathetic. We both know Naruto is lost. There is nothing you can do for him. Are you just waiting in hopes I will change my mind about you? Is this your ultimate ploy?"

Naruto bangs on the glass to get attention. "Hey! Isn't there something you can do? Something that can stop it from spreading through me?"

Kakashi remains silent, only glancing briefly at the interruption. "This is your last chance, Sasuke. You will not leave this box alive if you don't agree."

"Hn, it's not in me to concede."

Kakashi glares as the demon turns away dismissively. Marching down the hall, he pulls the key card from his pocket to prepare to unseal the exit.

Naruto pushes his face to the glass to follow Kakashi. Before the man leaves, Naruto calls out to him, throwing possibly feasible ideas at the scientist. "Why can't you just send Sasuke back like you originally plan?"

Kakashi presses the card to the scanner and the door opens with a muffled swish. "That was never an option. He's spent too much time on this plane. He's adapted beyond reversal."

Naruto yells, "Wait! Mr. Hatake! What does Iruka have to say about this? Can I talk to him?"

Just within sight, Kakashi says emotionlessly, "Iruka doesn't want to see you." The door swiftly shuts behind him.

OOO

Naruto spends the night sleeping on the floor of the sterile room, but when he awakes, he finds Sakura looking down on him sadly and holding a tray with both hands.

He shifts onto his knees and stands with difficulty, his palms crawling up the glass to help him stand. He exhales a long, tired breath and gives the woman a ghost of a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

She nods, her eyes roaming over his form and noting the minute alterations already underway. "I wish it had been under different circumstances. Please don't think ill of me."

"Why would I? You've been nothing but kind."

Her eyes drop to the floor and her pink lips thin. "I knew your faith would draw you to that church. It was my idea to take you from there."

"I would have come if you had asked."

She bites her lip. Sakura kneels down and slides the tray through a small rectangular hole at the bottom of Naruto's transparent prison. "I brought you some food."

He stares at it, finding the prepared meal unappetizing. Bending over, he slides it to the side and says, "Thanks."

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

Naruto glances at it, but returns his eyes to the woman quickly and shrugs. "Uh... later."

"You've been here thirty six hours. You should be starving." She frowns and looks to the disregarded food, saying quietly, "It's too late, isn't it?"

Naruto sighs and rests his head against the glass. "I can't help it, Sakura. It's inside me now."

"Naruto... Do you think... Well, there may be another way to help you. You don't have to go back to the demon. We can find someone else to give themselves to you, or we can rotate and set up a system."

He shakes his head fervently and places his hands on the wall separating them. "I couldn't ask anyone to do that."

"What if we had a volunteer?"

"Who-"

"I would."

Cackling disturbs Naruto and Sakura. They look at Sasuke as he sits in a corner, his pallor sickly, but the wide grin on his face displays his mirth. He does not speak but his eyes say a mouthful of his amusement.

"Sakura," Naruto waits for her hopeful eyes to meets his, "I couldn't."

The woman's gaze darts between blue eyes, searching for even the tinniest weakness in his conviction. "But you'll change like before and then I won't be able to do anything to help you." She pulls out an empty syringe and says, "At least let me get another blood sample. Maybe I can develop something potent enough to suppress it." She kneels down to the hole and holds her hand out, waiting for Naruto to give her his arm.

"Don't!" Sasuke barks as he jumps to his feet. "Don't give it to her, Naruto."

The crouched blond looks around the woman. "Why not? If she can help-"

"She can't. If you give her your blood, she'll just do to you what they've done to me. You'll starve."

"No, I wouldn't. I want to help you, Naruto. Forget that beast. If you don't, you will die in here." She peers into clear blue eyes pleadingly.

Sasuke snorts and crosses his arms confidently. "There you have it. They've got the whole thing planned. Shall I illuminate their shady plot for you?"

Naruto walks to the corner of the cell to stand across from Sasuke. He squats down, perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet, and listens intently.

"You're going to die, Naruto. It's already been decided. Kakashi once promised me freedom, too, but I was kept only as a slave, weak and dependent and subjected to sunlight to keep me behaved. Don't you remember how you would pine after my stone form?"

"That's not true." Sakura raises her voice, angered by the monster's interference.

He smirks, his sharp teeth flashing in the bright light overhead. "They will concoct a drug to suppress you, not your desires, but they do not know the extent of your powers and so need your blood to customize it. They probably gave you some of my leftover liquid serum to sedate you since they have developed this vapor to constantly filter through my space. Take heed, Naruto. Everything they have done to me, they will do to you."

Sakura steps in front of the blond man, red streaks bleeding from the roots of his hair. He will lose himself soon and the demon has tainted his mind once again. She shakes her head somberly. "Do you know why Iruka refuses to visit?"

Naruto looks at her with mixed emotions. He does not want to believe Sasuke's words, but he has seen what these people have subjected him to in the past.

"He agrees with Mr. Hatake. They have decided that it would be merciful to let you die. We fought for your freedom the first time to give you a fighting chance. Perhaps we should have let nature run its course so that we could lose the demon to weakness and you to a demon mind. It will be easier on the staff to dispose of you when you no longer look like a man, when you turn into a savage, single-minded beast.

Naruto stares at Sakura, speechless. His last friend in the world has forsaken him and he is left to rot and lose his mind to make it easier on them to kill him.

Sakura angrily turns on her heels and leaves, clicking with each step.

Sasuke taps on the glass with a black talon to gain Naruto's attention and grins. "Don't despair just yet."

OOO

Sasuke rests peacefully, his visage calm and composed for the camera on him. Unseen by the device, however, Sasuke is intently focussed on the energies around him. The basement levels of the complex are filling with workers and even Kakashi has arrived.

Red eyes peel open and rove over the surfaces of Sasuke's room, looking for joints or cracks where the structure is less than solid. He sits up smoothly when he locates the door he entered through. Shielding his hands from the recording machine, Sasuke creates small flames in his palm, not daring to try anything larger that may draw attention. At least not until he is ready.

That revised serum was apparently not such an effective improvement. They save themselves from the danger of being near him, but direct injections will always be more efficacious on him than airborne inhalants. Kakashi should have known better. The faulty method merely stifled his access to his demonic energies, but they remained strong under the surface. Ultimately, it was little more than an irritation.

Grinning broadly, Sasuke glances back at the camera as his bluish black fur spreads up his arms and legs and his wings rip themselves free from his back. The rich black markings of his clan stand out starkly against his alabaster complexion. He faces the wall and charges forward, exploding through the surface.

Naruto leaps up and runs to the glass window. He cannot see anything except sparking electrical wire through the gaping passage. Distressed, he begins to panic, thinking he had been abandoned. Would Sasuke really leave him behind?

Sasuke suddenly breaks through the ceiling of Naruto's room, surround by dust and rubble. He stands tall in his full demonic form and spreads his wings to their full span as if stretching after a long nap. Blood drips from the sharp protrusions above, but it is all red.

Naruto takes tentative steps closer, his feet already elongated and misshapen and his fur coming in thick.

Sasuke drops to his knees and rolls Naruto's garments off his waist. He feeds orally with clawed fingers from above twining through his hair as he works vigorously to beat the swarm of enemies approaching. Naruto's lack of control ensures it to be quick. When the seed spurts out, Sasuke's powers are not complete, but they are enough to manage some measly humans.

Naruto kneels and kisses Sasuke on the lips. He pushes dark hair out of the way and just like the demon, he gives into his urges and transforms rapidly into a beast, a creature he once detested. His orange eyes never leave Sasuke's red gaze.

Naruto opens his mouth to speak, but Sasuke moves swiftly to sink fangs into Naruto's neck. Naruto cries loudly, his accumulated supernatural power slowly but surely seeping away.

Sasuke pulls away and stands, his eyes on Naruto's slouched, human form. He points down at Naruto and says, "No." He stares, waiting for Naruto to express his understanding.

Men wielding firearms spill into the hallway on the other side of the glass. They point their weapons at the pair of monsters and open fire. When the smoke clears only dents in the glass remain. Did they forget they designed these rooms to hold monsters?

Sasuke moves Naruto to a far wall and walks to the crippling glass. He puts his hand to the window and releases a pulse that reverberates through the amorphous solid at a frequency high enough to shatter what remained and blow the armored men back into the opposite window of his former cell.

Sasuke bats his wings, lifting himself from the ground and hovering for a moment before zipping through the air and out of the small hallway.

Whenever a guard gets close to Naruto's position, Sasuke swoops through and puts an end to the man's advance and life like a bird of prey. As far as he is concerned, any one of these humans could have been the volunteer to end Naruto's life once he lost the consciousness to properly defend himself.

Naruto witnesses Sasuke's effort to save him, to protect him from others as well as himself. In that moment, he realizes Sasuke is his tainted angel just as much as he is Sasuke's. With people all around him, even those he once trusted, Sasuke is the only one left defending him.

Rubble falls from the ceiling and spills into the cell block from outside. People dead and dying lie scatter throughout the facility's subterranean floors as Sasuke rages.

Dispassionately Naruto watches the death and decay around him. He kneels in the center of the room and closes his eyes, folding his hands in front of his chest.

"The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want.  
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.  
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever."

Naruto opens his eyes to Sasuke standing in front of him, heaving and blood-spattered and beautiful. "Amen."

Sasuke reaches down to help Naruto stand and pulls the man to his feet, curling an arm around his waist for support. "It's just us now."

Naruto caresses the side of Sasuke's face. "I can live with that."

* * *

Happy Halloween  
There is a contest on y!Gallery in the From the Darkness club. There are a couple other entries, so if you can, you should read them and vote! It is the voting season after all.


End file.
